Change
by DawnRaindrop
Summary: Change is the only constant. Yet many fear change and the difficulties it brings. "No matter, we'll overcome all of them! After all, you have the world's greatest earthbender helping you!" Post-war fic, does not follow events of The Promise. Zuko/Toph
1. Stay

**Chapter 1 - Stay**

_A/N: To add on to it not following the events that followed in The Promise, Zuko's coronation hasn't happened yet. And it will not happen a day after Ozai's defeat. The story is narrated through the third-person perspectives of Toph and Zuko. Italics in the story imply thoughts and is thus in first-person. A straight solid line indicates a change in perspective, or sometimes a timeskip.  
>Pairings: Kataang, Sukka, initial Maiko, eventual Toko<br>__Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA, although I wish I did.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Alright! All of us good to go?" Aang asked.<p>

"Not quite," Katara answered, tossing one last baggage onto Appa. "Toph still isn't ready."

Zuko frowned. What exactly was taking her so long? Everyone was getting ready to go home and she just had put their plans on delay.

"Well, I'm sorry this headband doesn't look good on me!" Toph shouted from her room.

A silence ensued, broken only by a grunt from Appa.

Sokka scratched his chin. "Since when was she so concerned about her looks?"

"Since the mention of 'home', I would think," Katara replied, quickening her pace as she left the yard.

Zuko looked towards Aang, asking for an explanation.

"Long story," Aang smiled sheepishly. "To cut it short, she just doesn't want to go home."

Zuko fell silent, scratching his head in confusion.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Toph. I'm sure you would want to see your parents again."<p>

"Oh yes. I'm sure looking forward to being imprisoned again!" She said coldly, refusing to face Katara.

She felt Katara motion to gently place her hands on her shoulders. She was in half a mind to move away, but finally decided against it.

"I know you miss them, Toph. Come on," Katara soothed. "You even wrote a letter to them."

"They never replied! Hawky didn't come back after that! They didn't forgive me, they don't understand!"

"Maybe they didn't reply you cause they knew you were constantly on the move? Maybe Azula was watching them or something," Katara suggested.

"Don't make excuses for them, Sugar Queen," Toph snapped.

The hands on her shoulders tensed immediately.

"I… I'm not making excuses for them! I'm just trying to see things from their point-of-view!"

"You don't know how they're like! How could you think you could understand them?" Toph shot back.

She felt Katara's pulse quicken.

"... Maybe... Would you want to come stay with Sokka and me? At the Water tribe?" Katara suggested, her voice tight.

"You know I can't find my way on ice and water..." Toph sighed defeatedly, losing her previous burst of energy. "Sorry, Katara, just... Just give me some time."

Katara squeezed her shoulders lightly before letting go. "Don't take too long, alright?

Actually, not quite alone.

"What do you want?" Toph asked the person hiding behind the walls coldly.

"Er… Hi! … Is this a bad time?" Zuko questioned.

"No, you have completely perfect timing," Toph's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"… Oh," He scratched his head awkwardly. "I don't know your reasons, but if you don't want to return home that badly, would you care to stay over at the palace for the time-being?"

* * *

><p>As much as Zuko knew Toph was blind, her pale green eyes were just as expressive as any normal human's. Upon hearing his generous suggestion, they brightened immediately. Zuko had found the sudden change amusing, but he held back a chuckle.<p>

"Really?" She grinned. "I can?"

"Yeah, sure you can. Although, I'm not sure about you staying at the palace long-ter-"

"Okay! Let's go then!" Toph interrupted him, grabbing her limited baggage and dragging Zuko out of the room by the collar.

_How exactly am I going to explain to Mai? … Nah, I'm sure she would be fine…  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Oh fine… As long as she doesn't interfere with the arrangements for your coronation," Mai said with a sigh.<p>

"Don't worry, I won't!" Toph called over from the other end of the yard.

Mai shot Zuko a look before dropping the piece of bread she was holding on the ground and heading back to her room. He gave a small grumble before feeding the turtle ducks a portion of the bread slice.

"Guess it's just you and me now, huh?" He muttered to the turtle ducks.

* * *

><p>Toph dumped herself onto the silk sheets and tested the mattress out by jumping on it continuously, much to the disdain of the chambermaid.<p>

"M-Miss Toph! You are soiling the bed sheets!" She cried out in horror.

"Oh. I'm fine sleeping with them dirty. I'm used to it," Toph grinned, giving the mattress one last stomp before sprawling over the length of the bed. "You may leave now. Don't worry."

The chambermaid nodded uneasily before hurrying off, leaving Toph alone in her new room. She smelled the sheets. They smell so… Clean. Just like those at her home… Nevertheless, they lacked the familiar scent of her mother's prized soap.

Toph hated to admit it, but Katara was right. She did miss her parents, as much as they were so… Controlling. However, she just wasn't ready to meet them yet.

_They're probably disappointed with me anyway._ Toph thought bitterly, tossing a small rock towards the wall she was facing. _I may have to get used to life around here, huh?_

_Hm… I hope they have fighting tournaments._

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm not done watching A:TLA so some things may be incorrect or characters may be OOC. If so, please do point it out and I'll edit ASAP. This is my first fanfic so I would be really pleased if you could R&R!_

_Thanks! :D_


	2. Preparations

**Chapter 2 - Preparations**

_A/N: I really, really appreciate your reviews and words of encouragement. Thank you so very much! :D  
>*Ahem* Now to the formalities... <em>Italics in the story imply thoughts and is thus in first-person. A straight solid line indicates a change in perspective, or sometimes a timeskip.<br>__Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA, although I wish I did.  
><em>_

* * *

><p>"Wow. Isn't this place bustling with life," Toph whistled, eliciting a groan from her companion.<p>

"They're all preparing for the coronation of the would-be Fire Lord Zuko," Mai drawled out. "Of course this place would be busy."

Toph gave a smirk and nodded. Sunshine here wasn't great talking-material. She ended conversations there and then. Not that it bothered her much. She herself wasn't exactly great listening-material either.

Here, her four senses overwhelmed her. She felt the life-vibrations of the crowd around her. She heard the different voices haggling over the prices of the goods. She smelled the delicious stew brewing a few feet away from her.

"Why did you bring me out today?"

"Zuko's request to show you around the place." Mai answered before muttering under her breath, "Although it sounded more like a boring babysitting job."

Toph pretended not to hear her. "So... We're just walking around?"

"Well, you have to help us prepare for Zuko's coronation feast. Look for Granny Zhen and ask for 3 times of the usual," Mai told her dryly.

Toph frowned. "Do I _know_ a 'Granny Zhen'?"

"I know you don't," Mai answered shortly. "One of the servants will be bringing you there."

"What servant?" Toph grinned, which resulted in Mai's realization she had used up her manpower.

"… Fine. I'll show you to Granny Zhen's stall."

* * *

><p>"Stay still, Prince Zuko," the tailor urged. "We would be done far sooner if you kept still."<p>

Zuko glanced down, watching as she fitted the robes on him. The clothes he had longed to wear, which would earn his loved ones' recognition. He smiled grimly at the silk robes. His father's numerous looks of disapproval flashed through his mind. A year ago, he would probably recoil in horror to learn the cost of getting these ornate robes.

"My lord, are you alright?" The tailor asked worriedly, glancing at his clenched fists.

Zuko slackened his shoulders a little and gave a curt nod before gesturing for her to proceed. In response, she raised an eyebrow and looked towards Uncle Iroh.

Uncle Iroh had to assure her that Zuko was not upset in any manner before the tailor continued her work. His eyes met Zuko's and they exchanged looks. He understood.

This prompted his mind to wander to the part of the brain which contained Zuko's most recent memories. He could not help but give a small smile.

_You have made friends too, _He told himself. _Trustworthy and loyal ones._

* * *

><p>"Here they are. I would certainly be looking forward to Prince Zuko's coronation," Granny Zhen laughed heartily.<p>

"Thanks, granny," Toph grinned as she picked up the packages. "Y'know, you could've just come here yourself, Mai. No need to show me around."

Mai glanced her way, before continuing her walk towards her next stop, wherever that was.

"I could. However, I presume you need to familiarize yourself with the people here. You are planning to stay here long term, are-" Mai cut herself off. "Stop stalling, Toph. We have a lot to do."

Toph didn't answer. She spread out her feet, feeling the smooth pavement underneath her bare skin. She strained her ears.

Shouting and the crash of wood against the ground.

Disorder.

_Something's wrong.  
><em>

* * *

><p>The silence was broken by a servant bursting into the room abruptly.<p>

"Did I not give orders-" Zuko began.

"I'm sorry, sire! There seems to be… A…" The servant bowed to him and Uncle Iroh.

"What is it, then?" Zuko demanded, ignoring the protest of the tailor. This seemed serious.

"A riot, my lord!" He spluttered nervously.

Zuko's eyes widened as he exchanged looks with his uncle. _This could not be. Just within days…_

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Positive, sire!"

"Is it throughout the nation or concentrated on a certain section?" Zuko asked as he hurried to change out of the robes.

"It's not too far from the palace, my lord. In the markets."

* * *

><p>By now, Mai had already noticed the commotion. The shouting and screaming had become louder, closer. Both, while still carrying the packages, turned the corner into a narrow road, presumably an alley.<p>

A crash was followed by a small cry.

"Please! No! I need to sell these goods to provide for my family!" Toph heard someone plead to the mob.

... The voice... It sounded familiar.

"Granny Zhen?" Mai murmured, answering her question.

Toph tensed. Although she had only met Granny Zhen, she felt an inexplicable urge to rush to her side and ensure her safety.

"Goods? After Prince Zuko ascends the throne, there would be no need to feed your family! Let them die a more dignified death, when we still have some honor left. I can see it already, Zuko would only bring the Nation down with his cowardly ways!" One of them shouted, triggering yells of agreement from the horde.

Toph's blood boiled when she heard the comment. Mai's figure stiffened greatly in response as well.

"How dare they…" Mai hissed, dropping the packages on the ground, she reached out for something hidden in her robes.

"Come on then," Toph grinned, flexing her arms a little. "Let's give them a little surprise."

* * *

><p><em>That's where Mai and Toph are! I know they would more than hold their own… But…<em> Zuko thought as he rushed down the hallways of the palace. _I still…!_

During his dash out, he crashed into a couple of servants who were clearing out Toph's dirty bed sheets. He made a mental note to arrange for Toph to take some lessons on hygiene as he picked the linen up for the flustered servants.

He stepped out of the palace and nodded to the couple of guards he requested to escort him to the markets. Before he could take another step, however, he felt the ground rumble.

_Toph._ He thought immediately, before realizing how much damage she alone could incur in the crowded streets.

"Let's hurry," He ordered.

* * *

><p>"The would-be Fire Lord needs a knife-thrower and an Earthbender to protect his own reputation? How pathetic," The irritating man to Toph's left spat.<p>

That definitely was not a wise move, especially since he had been pinned to the wall of a shop with his toes barely touching the ground. Toph stepped over the groaning pile of people and walked up to where she decided the man was.

"Y'know, the fact that this is all Zuko needs to take down an unruly bunch of people like you says something, doesn't it?" Toph smirked.

"The people of the Fire Nation will never agree to let him rule! He wasted 100 years of my ancestors' efforts for peace! He is nothing but a foolish traitor, enemy of the Fire Nation!" He yelled.

Toph frowned a little before facing Mai's general direction. "Would you care to...?"

Mai shrugged and tucked her remaining sharp projectiles into her robes. "Cleaning knives is a dull job."

"Oh, I don't bother about cleaning at all. The dirtier the better," Toph cracked her knuckles before launching a well-aimed rock at the man's neck, knocking him out cold.

"All done then?" Mai inquired, heading to the alley to pick up the packages.

Toph scanned the streets, most of the people were now hiding, not eager to get in on the fight that started earlier. Except... There were footsteps. People heading this way.

"There are some people headed here... I think I know who it is though."

* * *

><p>The streets were practically empty, except for one. That particular street was scattered with groaning people. Zuko hoped that none of these were innocent bystanders. The trail led finally to two figures.<p>

"Mai, Toph," He called out, feeling relieved to find both of them safe.

Mai nodded in response while Toph gave a satisfied smirk.

"This is more serious than I thought," Mai began on a serious note. "This may be just the beginning of an onslaught of protests and riots."

Zuko scowled in response. This wasn't the reaction he had hoped from his country.

"Well, 100-year habits die hard," Toph said nonchalantly. "Don't worry, I'll help."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Alright, that's the end of the chapter. I know it's really short. (But I thought it was a pretty good time to end this chapter so...) I'm very sorry! Please do tell me if the characters end up OOC _(Like how Zuko was kinda OOC and all in the last chapter... ]:) _or I've gotten my information wrong. I'll do the appropriate amendments to the chapter/story! Reviews would be very much appreciated! Thank you!_


	3. Raid

**Chapter 3 - Raid**

_A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you so much for subscribing and many thanks to xXh3aDpHoN3zXx, tomboy 26, Beautifully Misshapen, XxheartsyouxX and Alewar Warinot for your reviews! I really really appreciate them a lot. I've done my best to follow the advice all of you have given. Please do continue reviewing! Thank you so much again!  
>As a reminder, i<em><em>talics in the story imply thoughts and is thus in first-person. A straight solid line indicates a change in perspective, or sometimes a timeskip.<br>__Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA, although I wish I did.___

_-EDIT-  
>I made some edits here and there to explain some stuff. Such as Iroh and Mai's absence.<em>

* * *

><p>He gripped the satin covers, yanking them over his head in an attempt to block out the infuriating noise. He needed his sleep badly. He had felt awfully tired after that dinner. At least, he considered it a meal. Mai called it a morsel. Not that he could help it, he was busy preparing for decolonization plans he wanted to implement after his coronation.<p>

"Zuko!"

He murmured something unintelligible in response and threatened to tear the bed sheets. He felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him awake. He ignored it for as long as it could. Then, he felt the hand shift onto his face, giving it a forceful shake before lobbing painful projectiles at him.

"What do you want?" He roared, abruptly getting up.

The dark figure gave an annoyed huff. "Finally. I thought you'd never wake up. What are you? Sleeping Beauty?"

Zuko lit up the candle on his side table. The flame illuminated Toph's face. He studied her in disbelief. Yep, it was Toph, in pajamas and all, tapping the floor impatiently. He had not seen her all day, of course not at work, but not at mealtimes either.

"What's the matter?" He asked groggily.

"They're coming. Get prepared now."

* * *

><p>She felt Zuko grab her sleeve.<p>

"I hadn't heard any alarms."

"Sure. Trust your flimsy security and not me, the world's greatest earthbender. Don't come crying when you are caught off-guard."

Zuko got up from his bed after a pause. "Fine. I'll alert the guards."

Toph nodded before following him out of the bedroom. It took them a while before they reached the entrance. Everything was still, as silent as it could be in the night. She frowned, widening her range of scanning. The earth still gave the same feedback. There were people coming, probably with ill intent. Focusing now towards the gate, she felt a few figures slumped against the walls. Good, they were still breathing.

"What happened? Were they taken out?"

Zuko knelt over one of them and examined the guard. He shook his head. "They're asleep. Drugged."

"Could all the guards be...?"

"We'll have to go check. I need to go check on Mai and Uncle as well..."

"Wait. I feel the intruders. They are coming in from the West wing," Toph reported.

"Alright. Now what do we do?" Zuko folded his arms, contemplating.

"Wait. No, there are some from the South," Toph furrowed her eyebrows. "And some from…"

This wasn't right. There were too many irregular vibrations in the palace. She had spent the past few days studying the patterns of the guards and staff just to be able to differentiate. Now, the guards are missing. There are too many heading for the same spot.

_Zuko's bedroom._

"How many people know the exact location of your bedroom?" Toph gestured for Zuko to follow her. _We'll meet them head-on._

"You, Mai, Uncle, the staff," He listed, keeping up with her pace.

"Anyone else? Like the commoners?"

"…. Nope."

"Well, then you have a mole in the palace. The intruders are heading towards your bedroom," She declared.

* * *

><p>He lighted up the hallways and saw people coming in from all directions. They have lured the intruders into the yard. He felt Toph lean against his back before glancing at the turtle ducks gliding serenely across the water surface. He apologized silently to them, for wrecking their peaceful night. But, this would be the ideal place for Toph to fight.<p>

"The numbers…" He breathed, glancing at the horde. Comparatively, these people would make up a very small percentage of the Fire Nation. However…

"Don't worry. We'll handle them," Toph assured him, pushing back a crowd with a slab of stone.

"Don't… Don't kill them," Zuko took his stance.

"Nah, I won't."

Then he got into action. He dodged the incoming thrust of the spear and countered with his own. He disarmed the man, taking the spear and breaking it into two before flinging it aside.

He gave the shocked man a satisfied smirk before turning back to face the crowd. His eyes widened in shock as he registered that another person was lunging straight for him. Before he managed to react, the attacker was already downed by a boulder.

"Thanks!" Zuko called to Toph as he took on the next person.

"You owe me," Toph grinned.

Zuko grabbed the opponent's arm and twisted it such that Zuko was now behind him. The man yelped in pain.

"How did you get in?" He demanded. "Who's your leader? I order you to tell me now!"

The man breathed heavily and smiled coldly. "You won't be getting anything from me, you traitor."

Zuko grimaced before he slammed his hand against the man's neck, causing him to lose consciousness. He watched as the man fall to the ground with a thud. Who was the mole? The way they entered so openly... The watchmen all seemed to be drugged... No one in the palace seemed to notice the commotion...

His clenched fists burned with flames as he took the people down with greater speed.

* * *

><p>"Tell me! Who sent you here? Who spiked meals? What I plan to do will only help the Fire Nation reach greater heights!" Zuko questioned one of the people now locked up behind bars.<p>

Speaking of which, Toph supposed it was sheer luck that she skipped dinner to go for another quick tournament. As for Zuko... Skipping dinner for work was almost becoming his favorite pastime. She wondered what would have happened if she stayed for the meal. Everyone drugged... Unknowing of the mob...

"I will not divulge what I know! You, Prince Zuko, should very well know that we _were_ at greater heights! It is because of you... You and that blasted Avatar! It is true. You are an unworthy heir. A disgrace to the Fire Nation!" The man spat on the floor.

Toph felt a vein bulge as she took in what the man said. She stormed straight up in front of the man.

"Hey, mister! How long would it take for you to realize that restoring peace is the only way to go?" She shouted in his face.

"Hah! What would two ignorant youngsters like you know? We were perfectly happy as we were. Such a foolish prince is not deserv-"

Odd. The man suddenly fell silent. Must have something to do with the sharp pointy rock Toph jabbed into his abdomen. She gave a triumphant grin as she heard the man groan.

"Come on, Zuko. You need your beauty sleep. Let's go back," Toph frowned a little as she noticed that Zuko's back was hunched.

Zuko didn't reply, he seemed to be in a daze of some sort. The drug may be finally acting up.

"I'll discuss this with Mai first thing in the morning, then question the guards…" Zuko mumbled to himself as he was led out of the temporary prison Toph had set up.

"Take it easy," Toph giving a little stretch. "Tomorrow's your coronation. You don't want to appear too haggard in front of your nation."

" What? … It's tomorrow? I was too cooped up in my office to notice…!" He jolted.

He seemed back to normal. Almost, anyway.

"… Reasons why I call you a workaholic," Toph muttered as he hurried off to his chambers.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Alright, it's still quite a short chapter but I promise the next one would be longer...! Please R&R! Thank you! As usual, if the characters end up OOC or anything, please do advise me. Thanks lots! :D_

_-EDIT-_

_Erm... Yep. I didn't explain it clearly and everything, so my sincerest apologies! Hopefully it's better now... )x _


	4. Coronation

**Chapter 4 - Coronation**

_A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing and putting this story on your alert! Thank you very much! I appreciate it a lot. :) Anyway, this particular chapter's pretty simple, there'll be more things coming up in the following chapters (especially chapter 6, I would like to think.)  
><em>__As a reminder, i__talics in the story imply thoughts and is thus in first-person. A straight solid line indicates a change in perspective, or sometimes a timeskip.  
><em>_______Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA, although I wish I did.____

____Oh and I made some edits to chapter 3. They are quite minor, really. But (I hope) it explains Mai's and Iroh's absence.____

* * *

><p>"How do I look?"<p>

"… Great."

Zuko bit his tongue. He wasn't Fire Lord yet, but he had already become so absentminded. _Well, yesterday night is a contributing factor to my current state of mind…_

"Sorry…" He said apologetically, turning to face Toph.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," She answered. "Now hurry up, Sparky. Your people are waiting."

"… What's with the sudden nickname?"

"In hopes that one day you'll be as bright as your namesake."

"Hey!"

"Shut up and be done with your narcissism!"

Zuko turned to face the mirror again. He was already decked out in his Fire Lord outfit, his hair was pulled back into a topknot. He frowned at his reflection and readjusted his topknot slightly towards the left.

"Stop touching your head. You're too self-conscious."

"I'm not!" He protested.

"Fine, you're too nervous for your own good. Still thinking about what happened last night?"

"… No." Zuko said tightly as he dismissed the servant.

Toph said casually, "You know I can tell when people are lying, right?"

"… So what if I am lying, Toph?" Zuko scowled.

"Don't worry, most of your people support you. Soon, these rebels would learn that this is the right way to rule."

"That's the best case scenario. I don't want any more lives lost. Enough have been sacrificed for my great-grandfather's cause."

"You'll do fine. You have Aang, the others and I on your side. We make up the strongest fighting team ever!" Toph grinned.

_It's more than that. She doesn't get it…_ Zuko's scowl grew deeper. _She's still an ignorant kid._

"She is right, you know, Zuko."

"Uncle Iroh!" Toph greeted him enthusiastically as Zuko respectfully bowed.

Uncle chuckled as he set down the tray he brought in.

"Some tea to calm your nerves," He said as he poured Zuko a cup and handed it to him.

Zuko received it gratefully and sipped it. He felt more at ease in Uncle's presence, for some reason. He glanced at Uncle, realizing he was studying him.

He regarded his uncle with a puzzled look. "Erm… Uncle? Is something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking of how long you have yearned to adorn these robes. Congratulations, my dear Zuko," Uncle said, spreading his arms wide.

Zuko smiled and embraced him. "It was all thanks to you, Uncle, that I managed to find my true destiny."

"Alright," Toph interrupted. "Spare me the mushiness. I'm leaving."

Zuko watched Toph leave before turning to face his uncle again, somehow not feeling sorry at all for her abrupt departure.

"You may find her annoying at times, but she may be just what you need," Uncle Iroh said.

Zuko sighed. "I'm only letting her continue her stay here because she's a friend."

Uncle raised his eyebrows.

"Alright, alright. She's great security too."

He heard his uncle gave a small sigh. "I believe she means more than that to you."

Zuko refrained from replying. It would only prolong his uncle's lecture. This wasn't exactly the best day to ruin his mood.

"Make sure Toph does not stay too long," Uncle said, changing the subject. "Fire cannot last long without its wood."

"I will," Zuko promised.

* * *

><p>Scores and scores of people gathered in the court before the balcony in which Zuko would appear. Toph greeted her friends with zest, even though it had only been a week since she last saw them.<p>

"Toph! How are you doing here?" Katara addressed her genially.

"Awesome! Zuko's been nice. Mostly." Toph leant in and whispered, "He forced me to wear shoes."

Katara gasped in mock horror. "Really?"

Toph nodded and lifted up her dress just a little to reveal the _eurgh_ shoes.

"He insisted that it was the least I could do on the day he would be crowned. I told him I'd sooner crown him. Although, I did relent finally." Toph turned away, refusing to reveal the blush creeping up her cheeks.

She felt Katara tap her chin curiously in response, a smile creeping up her face.

"Don't tell him though. I cut off the soles of the shoes," Toph smirked as she lifted her foot up and wiggled her toes. "Never mind me. How are you and the others doing?"

Toph was eager to change the topic.

"Great! After Zuko's coronation, Aang would be taking a trip around the world to maintain diplomatic relations and all. I'm planning on accompanying him. Sokka would be staying at Kiyoshi for quite a while. Seems to me he's quite serious about Suki," Katara said cheerily.

Toph smiled and gave her a thumbs-up. "So where's the couple?"

"Taking a stroll around the market… Y'know," She replied with a little hint of exasperation. " 'Couple stuff', they say."

"They're giving me the oogies. Honestly," Toph stuck out her tongue. "Hey, I'll catch up with you later. I need to go check on something."

* * *

><p>"Aang!" Zuko spotted the twelve-year-old boy meditating along the hallway.<p>

"Zuko!" He replied, opening his eyes.

For a moment, they just stood there, looking at each other.

"I… Can't believe that, just a year ago, all I ever wanted was to hunt you down," Zuko broke the silence as he thought about all that has happened. "And now…"

"Now, we're friends," Aang supplied, smiling.

"Yeah."

"I can't believe that a year ago, I was still frozen in that block of ice. The world's so different now," Aang mused.

"And it's going to be more different," Zuko said firmly, recalling Toph's words earlier. "When we build it together."

He nodded in response, meeting Zuko's gaze evenly.

"Come on."

* * *

><p>"Don't worry, Miss Toph. The security here is as tight as can be," the guard reassured her.<p>

Toph regarded the man skeptically before giving a short nod. "Just don't get too complacent."

As she turned to leave, she gave the area as wide as scan as possible, trying to block out most of which was coming from inside the palace.

_Coast seems clear._

The roar of applause sounded. Zuko has made his entrance.

"As of today, I declare that the 100-year war is finally over!"

Another round of applause erupted.

"Please," Zuko silenced the crowd. "The real hero here is the Avatar."

Then, Toph felt light footsteps that could only belong to Twinkletoes. His entrance made the roar of the crowd grow louder.

"I promised my uncle that I would restore the honor of the Fire Nation and I will. The road ahead will be difficult, but with the help of the Avatar and everyone, I will help reunite the divided world and begin an era of love and peace," Zuko continued.

Someone from behind Zuko and Aang stepped out as Zuko knelt down.

"All hail Fire Lord Zuko!" The man cried out, initiating cheers and whistles from the audience.

Toph cheered, feeling her chest burst with pride, as did Katara's, who was standing next to her, her heart palpitating faster as well.

Then, as Zuko and Aang headed back into the palace, she sensed someone behind those doors, waiting to greet them. After she had spent an entire week in the palace helping out, with the occasional street fight since Zuko had rejected her challenges, she could more than easily recognize whom these graceful footsteps belonged to.

"Toph, I caught a glimpse of Mai behind those doors!" Katara told her. "This is the first time I've seen her smile so widely, what do you think?"

"I think the excitement's gone to your head," Toph muttered back, wondering why everyone today was forgetting she was blind.

A servant stepped forward and declared that the palace would be holding a feast in the Avatar and new Fire Lord's honor, resulting in whoops of joy.

"Oops, sorry," Katara giggled a little. "Come on, I want to go say hi to them."

* * *

><p>"Mai," Zuko beamed as he took her hand.<p>

Mai nodded to Aang and had joined their walk down the hall. She was dressed up today, in elaborate robes and rather heavy make-up. He certainly was not used to seeing her like this, but she certainly was beautiful.

"Well, what can I say? Congratulations," She gave him a lovely smile.

"Katara!" Aang called out, as the rest of the group appeared at the hallway, skipping over to her.

The two shared a quick kiss in front of everyone, causing Sokka to yelp. "No kissing in front of your brother! I'm getting the oogies!"

"Oh shut up, Sokka," Katara mumbled as she broke off the kiss, her face flushing.

"I'm very glad to see you all," Zuko grinned, changing the topic.

"Oh come on, getting sentimental already? It's only been a week," Suki said.

"I'm not! I'm just… Happier than usual."

"Oh yes, comparatively. You should've seen Sparky moping around the palace the entire time! Pathetic," Toph declared.

Zuko immediately clenched his fists, took a deep breath before he relaxed again. _She's… She's just a kid. _He reminded himself. _I won't lower myself to her level._

"I wasn't moping! I'm merely contemplating the state of my country's affairs!"

"That's just an euphemism for moping, smartass."

"I'm not…!" Zuko readied his hand.

"Now now, I don't think you'd wish to ruin your robes this early, Fire Lord Zuko," Uncle patted his shoulder, silently telling him to drop the hand. "Come, let us all have some tea in the yard for a small celebration. My treat."

"Now you're talking!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Alright alright. The chapter ended quite suddenly and all but... Yeah, that's all I've got for Zuko's coronation. Sorry. And yes, if you were wondering, I ripped that conversation Zuko had with Aang pretty much straight from the cartoon itself. (Zuko's speech to the crowd was kinda copied too... *mumbles*)_

_-EDIT-  
>Okay... The firewood thing is actually my lame attempt at a bit of Iroh's crypticness. It's really bad, I know. I just intended for it to mean that nothing (or at least fire) would last long without its source. My friend said it was too abstract and all... Mm, if anyone can come up with better... cryptic sayings, please let me know! Thank you! _


	5. Journey

**Chapter 5 - Journey**

_A/N: Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating last week. I'm really busy with schoolwork and in light of my recent grades, I probably won't be able to update weekly anymore... Anyhow, thanks to all readers, subscribers and reviewers! I really appreciate them! Thank you!  
><em>Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA, although I wish I did.<em>_

* * *

><p><em><em>"Come on, Toph. Rise and shine and all that nonsense!"

"Oh, leave me alone, Sunshine. It's too early for you to come out," Toph aimed a pillow in Mai's direction.

She faintly heard her pillow smack something. Allowing triumph to fill her, she tugged up her blanket to her chin.

"Honestly, you're practically blind without your feet on the ground," Mai said as she pulled away the sheets. "This is the first time I've seen you so eager to stay in bed."

"I am blind!" Toph lashed out, finally sitting up.

"Actually, y'know what? I don't really care. Now get dressed. You and Zuko were supposed to set out early today."

"Tell him it's cancelled then," Toph scowled, remembering what day it was today. "I'm going back to sleep."

"Oh no you don't. The Fire Lord took a few days leave specifically for you. You should feel honored."

"Yes, tell him I'm honored and all," Toph nodded. "But I choose to humbly reject his goodwill. Now leave me alone!"

Mai gave an exasperated sigh. "I wonder how the wealthy Bei Fongs put up with you."

"With loads of luck. Now get out!"

"… Fine. I'll be back in ten."

* * *

><p>"Get out get out get out! I'm not going back to Gaoling!"<p>

Zuko frowned. She certainly wasn't such a handful during the War.

"Come on, Toph. I promised Uncle to take you to see your parents. Even you would know Uncle means you well," Zuko tried to reason with her.

"He's too caught up with all that spiritual stuff! I don't need that!" She gave a muffled scream from underneath the pillow.

Zuko folded his arms and looked at Mai who was just behind him. She gave a shrug. He walked into Toph's bedroom and set himself next to her.

"I know better than anyone that you want to see your parents again."

"Pssh! What do you know? You're taking up my space. Go away!"

"When I was around your age, I lost my mother to the Fire Nation, my country," He ignored her and continued, dropping his volume a little. "Till this day, I still yearn to see her. I'm sure you long to see your parents again."

Toph opened her mouth for a counter but fell short. She had stopped her kicking as well. He knew then he had her attention. He studied her as she curled up even more, the ball she made shrinking in size. _Heh… Cute_.

Zuko's eyes widened. What was he thinking…?

"I don't, alright, Sparky? Leave me alone!" Toph had recovered.

Zuko scowled in response. He had to try something else then.

"Well, fine. If that's the way you want it. I can't imagine it though, really. Toph Bei Fong? Scared of going home?" Zuko added with a grin, "Wow."

"The great Blind Bandit is scared of nothing!" Toph abruptly stood up, towering over him.

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

Toph gave him a stunned look. She fell into his trap and she just realized it. "No!"

"Hm? Mai, you heard what she said. I guess that means her tournament privileges are revoked."

Mai gave a rare smirk. "Yes, I should suppose so. I'll inform the people."

She made to walk away from the door before she was stopped by a pillar Toph created.

"Wait! Alright, I'll go! Now get out! I need to dress."

As he closed the door, he gave Mai a small smirk.

"You really have a way with her."

"Comes with practice, I suppose."

* * *

><p>"Nervous?" Zuko asked as he settled in.<p>

"Tchah! Not at all," Toph turned away as she said so. "Would Sunshine be coming?"

Zuko laughed a little. "No. She will be staying to handle the state matters in my place, along with Uncle."

Toph frowned. "I'd prefer it if Iroh came instead of you."

"So would I, honestly," Zuko said, although it was only half-true. He decided needed a break from work. "Although, if I do recall correctly, I do owe you one life-changing fieldtrip. Take this short one as compensation."

"Oh yeah? How about that compensating for that lousy performance you put up last week?"

"Gladly. Just don't damage my ship."

"No promises, Sparky," Toph grinned as she unraveled the packages of stones she brought along.

She sensed Zuko ready himself. She could almost imagine those dancing flames that Katara used to describe to her circling his fists.

They circled each other before Zuko made the first move. A direct attack. _Again. How boring._

_Wait a minute. Did I just say "how boring"? Sunshine's getting to me. I really need to stop talking to her._

She easily blocked it by striking him with a boulder a lá Toph. Sadly, he dodged it with equal ease. The boulder flew off to the side of the ship, denting a part of it before dropping into the sea. Well, that was just collateral damage or something… Toph shrugged. _No biggie._

"TOPH!"

"What?" Toph asked innocently.

"Look at what you did to my ship! Just repairing _that_ will cost a fair sum!"

"I can't see, you idiot!" Toph hollered, sending another boulder straight for Zuko. "Anyway, it's just a dent! Don't be such a scrooge!"

" 'Dent'?" He repeated. " 'Dent', you say? It's a bloody hole!"

She was tempted to metalbend the ship just to get the upper-hand, but was timely reminded that her survival depended on the ship's wellbeing. She scowled.

_Where was he? I can't sense him. ... Wait._

She felt her boulder land slightly offmark from where she intended. He's in the air!

She summoned a pair of rocks to block his attack. She felt him drop to the floor. _Alri-_

He landed a kick on her legs, knocking her off her feet. The sudden cut in connection caused fear to flash through her mind. Toph shook away those thoughts as she got to her feet again. She chewed her lip as she swept the dock of the ship. Just a few of the crew members...

A tap on the floor. _There!_

She restrained herself from smirking as she hurled another rock into the air, in the direction she heard Zuko. She waited for confirmation. She knew it. It was a fake. She lobbed the boulder she held at ready in the correct direction.

"Oof!"

She heard him groan as she walked up to him.

"Time to call it quits, then?" She grinned, folding her arms.

"Mm.." Zuko continued sitting down on the floor of the ship, lifting one of his hands to wipe off his sweat or something. Toph stayed silent, waiting for an answer.

"Not quite." He dropped to his back, lifting his legs and swinging for a kick.

_Crap!_ Toph hurriedly took a stance, but she couldn't receive it.

She felt herself be thrown into the air before being hit again, feeling the air in her lungs get knocked out of her.

She gasped for air, as she felt herself sailing some distance away from where she stood earlier. She felt her hair trail along with the wind, her hair bun unravelled by it. She flailed, trying to feel for a rock-hard surface to come into contact to.

She couldn't see anything.

* * *

><p>"TOPH!" Zuko screamed as he ran to the side of the ship, watching as the small figure fell into the blue mass of waves.<p>

He should've known. He used too much strength. Immediately, he regretted it. _That was a dirty sneaky trick unbecoming of the new Fire Lord._

He grimaced as the words that resounded in his mind struck true to his heart. He fumbled as he pulled out his boots hastily.

"Sire...?" An observing guard asked concernedly.

Zuko pulled out his vest, ignoring him.

"We'll save her, if you wish, sire!"

"I wish," He answered finally. "To save her myself."

He flexed his arms a little before diving into the sea.

He closed his eyes almost in reflex. The water stung his eyes. _If only Katara was here..._

He shook his head, reminding himself to focus on the task at hand. He squinted, scanning the area. He could only hold his breath for so long... Let alone Toph.

_"Go frolic with the turtle ducks or something. I'm too busy to spar with you today."_

_"I can't swim, Sparky! Get that in your noggin'!"_

Soon, he spied a green and yellow patch not too far from him. He boosted himself towards the figure. He stopped abruptly as he reached Toph. She was curled into a ball, barely breathing, and a tangled mess of black hair. _Sorry._.. He pulled her towards him, clutching her close to his chest before he swam towards the surface.

When they both broke the surface of the water, Zuko continued to tread water. He pushed a few wet clumps of Toph's bangs away from her face.

"Hey, Toph. Wake up," He told her, shaking her.

She was silent. The sense of urgency in him grew, quickly swimming towards the ship and ordering the crew to pull Toph up. He climbed up himself, hoisted onboard by the crew. He scrambled for Toph, who lay on the deck, unmoving. She needed to be resuscitated. One of the crew members motioned towards Toph before Zuko stopped him.

"I'll do it."

* * *

><p>"That was a great lunch!" Zuko announced, wiping his mouth with a napkin.<p>

"Of course you did. Not the one with a rib broken after some CPR, are you?" Toph grumbled, crossing her arms.

Zuko frowned. He did feel guilty about it. However, she should be reminded that if it wasn't for him, she'll probably be on the floor of the sea, already dead.

"Sire! We're here!" A servant hurried over to the pair sitting at the table.

"All right. Let's go, Toph," He said, determined to change subject.

Toph didn't reply.

"Having second thoughts? Too late," Zuko told her. "Come on."

He reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her up from her sitting position. She was deadweight. A small lump of rock was thrown against his shoulder. He winced in pain, that was the same spot she injured earlier during the sparring. _Come on..._ He told himself as he gripped Toph even tighter.

"Let go!"

"Oh no, my hearing is quite bad lately. I think you said 'let's go!'" Zuko smirked. "Alright then. We will."

He tossed Toph over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, causing Toph to shriek in horror. Zuko never thought there would be the day he would associate Toph with the word 'horror'. What an achievement.

"I can't see! I can't see! Let me down!" She rained down punches on his back.

"Oof!" Zuko yelped. "I'll put you down once you agree to meet your parents! I'm walking on a very narrow bridge from the ship to the dock. If you make me lose balance, you're going to fall into the sea."

The pounding stopped. Zuko smirked. He took his time to stroll down the walkway, humming to himself softly, resulting in a weak but annoyed punch from Toph.

"We're across," He announced. "So is it a deal? Tomorrow you _will_ accompany me for a visit to the Bei Fongs."

"… Deal," Toph huffed. "But don't think I'll make this easy for you, Sparky…"

* * *

><p>"TOPH!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "Get your lazy ass up!"<p>

"Who are you? Don't annoy me, stranger!" Was her reply from behind the door.

Zuko crossed his arms in frustration, his face reddening in annoyance. He was going to give her thir- No, ten seconds to get up and open the door.

_Ten…_

"You know who I am, Toph," He growled dangerously.

_Eight…_

"Nope!"

"I'll break this door down, I swear!"

_Six…_

"You don't scare me the least!"

_Four…_

"You wouldn't dare, anyway!"

_Threetwoone!_

He wouldn't even need firebending for this. He raised his fist to slam through the door.

"Excuse me, young man."

"What?" He snapped.

He turned to face a irate middle-aged woman. She frowned disapprovingly.

"If you forget, this is my inn, run by me. You have no right to go around breaking down my doors and disturbing the other inhabitants!"

Zuko's eyes widened in fury. _Does she not know who she is speaking to? How dare she-_ Then he glanced down. Oh right, he had changed into his Earth Kingdom clothes. He was planning on keeping this trip low profile anyhow.

"Yeah! It's six in the morning!" Someone from another room shouted.

He clenched his fists and scowled. "My apologies. My friend and I are heading towards Gaoling and wish to set out as early as possible. She hasn't seen her family in a while and really wants to get going. It's just that she's a little lazy…"

"Hey! I heard that, Sparky!" Toph shouted.

"Make that '_very_ lazy'."

The woman's features softened a little. "I see. The road to Gaoling from here will take at least a quarter of a day, even with the ostrich horses. I'll leave you to your… Morning call. Just keep your volume down."

"… Thank you."

* * *

><p><em>I wasn't kidding when I said I would make things difficult for him.<em> Toph sniggered.

She felt for the window of her room and stuck her head out for a bit. She inhaled the morning scent of the area.

She hated to say it but… _It's good to be home._

"Toph! We gotta leave now!"

"I don't want to, alright, Sparky? There's nothing you can do to make me leave with you!"

"You made a promise yesterday!"

"Yeah! I did! 'Tomorrow' doesn't mean I have to leave now!" Toph yelled.

"… Oh yeah? I bet you're really hungry, aren't you? Our dinner yesterday was rather early in the evening."

As if on cue, Toph's stomach grumbled. _Shut up!_ Toph ordered her stomach, giving it a smack. It was quite a soft grumble anyway, Sparky didn't hear it. There wasn't any chance of him winning this...

"Hah," Zuko gave a knowing laugh.

"I don't care! I'll starve if I have to!" Toph's cheeks grew hotter. She refused to let Sparky win this one.

"Fine. Innkeeper! Can I have a bowl of that _delicious_ congee you just made?" Zuko shouted.

Toph clenched her fists in response, spitting on the floor just to show how determined she is to maintain her stand.

* * *

><p><em>Argh! She's so irritating!<em> Zuko thought as he dipped his fried dough fritters into the congee before munching on it.

"Where's your friend?" The innkeeper asked.

"In her room," He answered.

"I'll fight this till the end!" He declared darkly.

A smile played on the innkeeper's lips as Zuko gave her a strange look.

"As much as I can't have you two being a nuisance, your interactions are quite entertaining to watch," She admitted.

"Tch," Zuko muttered, swallowing another morsel of congee.

"Oh! You're finally out. Great. Let me prepare a bowl for you. Just wait here," The innkeeper got up suddenly and hurried to the counter.

He was downing the last bit of his breakfast before he sensed someone taking a seat at his table.

"The seat's taken," Zuko told the person. _How rude._

"I honestly don't really care, Sparky."

He looked up immediately to find Toph's scowling face, glaring in his general direction. She was in her 'Blind Bandit' outfit, as she calls it. Judging from it's state, Toph wasn't keeping it well-maintained. Zuko frowned.

Then, the smell of the innkeeper's congee wafted into his nose. Toph's eyes lighted up again, as they did when he proposed that she stay in his palace and on the day of his coronation.

He let out a small chuckle.

"What?" Toph frowned. "Don't think you have won yet, Sparky."

"Oh, I wouldn't dare."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yes yes, I know what some of you might say, 'filler'. I just wanted to flesh out Zuko and Toph's (current) relationship and interactions a little more. Uhm, well. That's all I can think of saying right now. Thank you for reading once again and please review! I'll appreciate it a lot! (On a side note, if anyone can think of a better metaphor for Iroh to use in the previous chapter, please do tell me! Thank you!)_


	6. Meeting

**Chapter 6 - Meeting**

_A/N: Hello everyone! I'm really sorry for not updating weekly now... My grades still aren't... good. Yeah, and I wanted to make sure that this was the route I wanted this fic to take. So... I apologize to anyone who was waiting for the update. As usual, thank you for your reviews and subscriptions, I really appreciate it! Oh, and, this chapter is quite Mai-centric.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA, although I wish I did. <em>

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Mai," Granny Zhen greeted her. "How can I help you today?"<p>

"Morning, Granny," She replied shortly. "To be honest, I'm not buying anything. The palace has been boring of late, so I'm just taking a stroll."

"Ah… I see," She nodded thoughtfully in response.

"Anything needed to be done? Cutting of vegetables, firewood chopping…" Mai drawled.

All these were menial and boring labor, for sure. However, it definitely beats staying in the palace all day, feeding the turtle ducks.

"Well," Granny Zhen got up from her seat. "I'll see what I can do."

Mai nodded as she watched her head into the back of the store. She glanced around the place restlessly, taking in the mundane everyday life of the country. Sometimes, she missed her adventures with Ty Lee and Azula. She may not have enjoyed it entirely, but it kept her occupied. However, she can stay by Zuko's side now. She was contented, she supposed.

"Thanks for supplying the ingredients for some dishes during the coronation feast, Granny. I hear the food was delicious," Mai said politely, scanning the store.

"Ah… It's no problem at all, my dear! I'm sure Lord Zuko will do a good job in ruling this country."

Mai gave a small smile, and nodded.

* * *

><p>"Watch it!"<p>

She shouldered her way through the crowd, apologizing to some, shooting death glares at others. This further reminded her why she disliked heading out of the palace often. She sighed as she reminded herself her purpose for being here: running errands.

_Next stop would be… Uncle Lee. _She blinked as she studied the paper again before a scowl formed on her face. _There are millions of Lees out there. Which one?_

"Hey, miss. Don't hog the road!"

Mai looked up from the paper and mumbled an apology before walking to a side. She was honestly dreading the idea of having to look up every single Lee in the area.

"You're looking lost. Do you need some help?" A voice asked.

Mai whipped her head around to find a man, who seemed much taller than her. She examined him skeptically, she had not heard him or noticed him at all. He was taller than Zuko, and probably older. His brown hair and grey eyes reminded her of Ty Lee. Curiously, she eyed the oddly shaped package he was holding.

"… What?" The man asked, frowning slightly. "I'm just trying to be helpful."

"Well, yes. How many Lees are there in this area?" She asked shortly.

He scratched his chin in thought. "I'm not sure, but I do know a few. Why?"

_Isn't he nosy?_ She crinkled her nose. _Oh well, I do need some help right now._

"I'm running an errand." She lifted up the package for him to see.

"Oh. I can point out some for you," He offered.

She nodded, watching as he listed the few, pointing in various directions. His directions were vague, but somewhat helpful. When he was done, he glanced at Mai to see if she managed to digest all of the information. Like a challenge.

_Ugh. How troublesome._

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Thank you very much, Mai," Granny Zhen said gratefully, taking the payment made by the recipients from Mai.<p>

Mai nodded in response. No problem. Before finding something else to occupy her time, she settled down on a stool to take a rest.

Come to think of it, she should be helping Uncle Iroh with the nation's matters. She frowned. She'll head back after having lunch with Granny Zhen or something. To be terribly honest, she dreaded the thought of doing administrative work. They were repetitive and, well, boring.

_Anything to help Zuko, I suppose._ She sighed. _The things I do for someone who left the country to send a friend home._

"Hey, Granny!"

"Oh hello, Kazuya!" Granny Zhen greeted the man who just walked into the store. "Come to have lunch with me again?"

Mai decided to leave Granny to handle the customer herself, shutting her eyes to take a quick nap.

"Yeah! Your meals are just plain delicious!" The man replied.

_… Wait. Didn't Granny Zhen tell me she wasn't having lunch with anyone?_ Mai knitted her eyebrows together as she restrained herself from opening her eyes.

"Mai will be joining us for lunch," Granny said with a smile.

Mai abruptly stood up, looking very much scandalized. She quickly rearranged her features to its originally calm demeanor, pursing her lips to prevent herself from speaking thoughtlessly. _Aren't we having lunch _alone_ together, Granny? _Mai tried to convey her message using her eyes.

Granny glanced at her and gave her small shrug.

She shot a look at the 'customer' and realized that it was the same man that she met earlier today.

"Oh, you're… That girl," The man gave her a smile. "I haven't properly introduced myself."

"My name is Kazuya. Nice to meet you," He said, extending his hand.

She shook it.

"Mai. Pleasure."

* * *

><p>"So I was like <em>pow<em>! And he was like _argh_!" Kazuya told them, gesturing his hands.

Mai regarded him coldly, taking in another morsel of food with her chopsticks. Granny Zhen gave a toothy smile and nodded accommodatingly.

Kazuya looked at the two, noticing finally the silence.

"What's wrong? Isn't my story interesting?"

Mai shut her eyes tight, trying to reign in her emotions. She will not lower herself to his standard.

"We just… Don't want to talk too much while eating. It's dangerous," Granny offered an excuse.

"Oh, right. No matter," Kazuya grinned before leaning in again. "Hey, Mai. Are you a Firebender?"

Mai's eyes flickered open instantly, before replying with a short 'no'.

"Oh," He muttered before adding, "Do you know any strong Firebenders? I bet I can beat them any day!"

_Oh really? Beat Zuko? Fat chance of that happening._ Mai thought before biting her lips, restraining herself from answering so impolitely.

"… I used to," She lied, not wishing to continue the conversation any further.

"Well, do you fight? At all?" Kazuya probed.

"I don-" She began.

Granny Zhen intercepted, "She is quite adept with knives."

_… Granny! That's the second time today!_ She glared at her.

Granny Zhen looked at her innocently before shrugging. _Again._

"That's great! How about a match after lunch?"

* * *

><p>Her right hand crossed her chest, holding her weapons nearly parallel to the ground. She squinted, marking her target.<p>

She fired.

The target rolled over the floor, dodging the projectiles before sprinting towards her. She responded accordingly, holding a pair of knives in reverse grip, waiting.

He came straight up to her and she took a chance to slash. The blade tore the man's black sleeve. She felt a sense of satisfaction before he landed a punch to her stomach. She fell to the floor, coughing.

"Game. Set. Match."

Mai gripped her stomach, waiting for the sudden pain to disappear, ignoring him.

"Heh. Not bad," Kazuya grinned. "Not bad at all, Mai."

He held out a hand towards her, offering to help her up. She scowled, gripping the hand reluctantly and standing up. She dusted her clothes. Her abdomen ached considerably.

_Why did I even agree to this match?_

"Re-match then?"

_I could quit now if I wanted to…_ _But… I don't want to._

"Fine," She grunted, picking up the knives strewn over the floor.

She had analyzed his moves as much as she could. She is a long-range fighter, her melee fighting skills were less than adequate. His reflexes were quick, able to dodge her knives with near ease, and he was a short-range fighter. Conclusion? She was at a disadvantage. Although, it would seem it is only physical.

He hopped back a few feet, grinning while he tore off the loose piece of sleeve.

"Alright, let's start then!"

She kept her knives before retrieving the longer, streamlined ones. _Let's see how you dodge these as quickly._

She held her numerous knives, four in each hand. Her arms swept through the air as she launched them. Just as she thought, Kazuya dodged all of them, with more difficulty than before. He was about to look up when his eyes widened. He had just realized that it was a trap. He groaned as he was pinned to the nearest wall.

"Where did you learn how to throw knives like that?" He whined pathetically.

"My family is rich. I was sent to attend the Royal Fire Academy for Girls."

"Woah," He whistled, kicking his feet in mid-air. "Sweet."

"Say, if you attended the Royal Fire Academy for Girls, that means you are acquainted with the royal family?"

"Yes." She frowned at him. She wanted to end the match already.

Seeing as he was not making any more attempts to free himself, she triumphantly called "Game. Set. Match." Crossing her arms to hold herself back from walking right in front of him to boast.

"Actually, I'd think not," He smiled; he slipped easily out of his black coat, revealing his red and yellow attire underneath.

Mai frowned. She hated coats. She aimed shurikens at him and struck.

He dodged one of the two, having one lodged in his leg. He pulled it out quickly, letting the blood ooze from his leg. He looked up and grinned, before advancing. _He's crazy._

"So you know the new Fire Lord?"

"Yes," She leapt a few steps back, wanting to maintain the distance between her and him, before she threw a couple of knives.

"Cool."

Her eyes widened when Kazuya caught the two in his hands. She winced in pain as she felt the blades cut into his palm, creating new wounds. _He's really crazy._

"Who are you to him?" He stepped towards her, his happy-go-lucky demeanor fading.

_Who am I to him?_ She didn't answer immediately, still shocked by this sudden change.

She stepped further back, backing up into the wall.

"I'm his girlfriend," Mai declared, forcing herself to directly meet his eyes.

He walked up to her, as she reached for more knives in the pocket_._ He slammed her hands to the wall, causing her to lose her grip on her knives.

"Where is he, then?"

"Why do you want to know?" He did not frighten Mai. He did not.

He blinked, as if snapping out of a daze. "Oh. Sorry if I frightened you. I'm just really curious."

Mai frowned before looking towards him. "Just tell me why you were acting like that."

He scratched his head, and looked away. "No reason."

She kept quiet. It was impolite to keep probing a person. However, the look in his grey eyes… It would be imprinted in her mind for quite some time. She clenched her hands tightly, before releasing them.

"Do you think he is a good ruler?"

She smiled gently, thinking about Zuko on his coronation day. "Yes."

"Don't you think what he's doing… Maybe it won't help?"

Mai regarded him skeptically. His questions are getting from queer to out-right weird.

"No, I believe in him. If he thinks that's the way to go, it is."

"… I see," He laid down, cushioning his head with his arms. "Why would your boyfriend let you engage in fights with a strange man, though?"

"He… He's away," She said.

"Really? Where?"

"… Earth Kingdom."

"Aren't you going with him?"

"No, it's more of a personal errand he has to run."

"Do you miss him?"

She laid herself near Kazuya and looked up at the pinkish-orange sky.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mai. Wanna see your boyfriend?"<p>

Mai nodded slightly willfully, before halting. "No. I don't." _I can't._

"I can bring you there today, to the Earth Kingdom. I have my own ship. I'm intending on going back home today after the match. I live in Xuanwu Gu now. You said he'll be visiting there incognito sooner or later during his trip right?"

Throughout all this, Mai had been silent. She had not expected that he would be from the Fire Nation colonies.

"… Yes."

"Why not come with me then?"

"I…" Mai began."I can't just leave the Fire Nation. I… I promised…"

She gripped her sleeve a little. Her tone… It sounded forlorn. It didn't sound like the Mai _she_ knew.

"Come on! Isn't there anyone else that can manage the nation's affairs? I'll send you back here as soon as you see your boyfriend. All right?"

"Why are you doing this?" She stared into his eyes.

Kazuya looked away before scratching his chin again. "… I guess it's 'cause I like helping people."

"I need to ask Uncle Iroh first…" Mai frowned, still apprehensive.

"Go on," Someone said from the shadows. "It's alright."

"Who are you?" Kazuya growled, leaping onto his feet.

"Uncle Iroh?" Mai half-gasped.

"Haha! Yes, my dear," He nodded genially. "I've gotten curious as to where you have been all day. My apologies."

"Your uncle?" Kazuya looked at Mai.

"Sort of."

* * *

><p>I'm home, Mom!" Kazuya called his mother, who emerged from the front door, running to embrace him.<p>

Mai stood awkwardly at the side, unsure of what to do. She absent-mindedly twirled a lock of her hair while she watched the two.

"Who is this, Kazuya?" She nodded towards Mai, who bowed politely.

"My name is Mai. Nice to meet you, aunty."

"Just call me Shinju," The lady smiled.

Kazuya nodded and led Shinju into another room to talk to her, out of Mai's hearing range. She shrugged, choosing to walk around the house a little. The house was simple, but it seemed to emanate warmth from within, a warmth that only grew with Kazuya's return.

"Do you know what day it is tomorrow, Mai?" The two had emerged from behind the door.

"Mm… Monday?" Mai replied nonchalantly.

"Haha, not only that. It is the day of the Moon Festival. You do not celebrate this at the Fire Nation?"

Her interest was piqued, but only by so much. Life at the Fire Nation colonies seemed more relaxed than theirs.

"We eat mooncakes and celebrate the family's union on that day," Kazuya explained.

"Yes. Before we begin supper, would you like to change into a more comfortable outfit, Mai?" Shinju asked.

Mai looked down at her stiff robes. Indeed, she would prefer something more comfortable, but to appear presentable she should not…

"My mom is a stubborn person," Kazuya whispered into her ear.

Mai scowled at him, before she quickly changed to her default emotionless expression. She still could not stand him at times. _Especially…_ The image of Kazuya's slightly deranged grey eyes flashed through her mind.

"I did not bring spare clothes."

Shinju took her hand and led her to her bedroom. "We can't have that. You'll be staying here for a few days."

As they entered the bedroom, Mai kept quiet, running her eyes over the layout. Then, she noticed something. The bed was only big enough for one.

"Aunty, this is your bedroom, isn't it?"

Shinju affirmed it, before she pulled out a simple red robe. It was gorgeous. Mai received it with two hands. Shinju urged Mai to change into it immediately. Mai nodded and did so, not wanting to protest any more. In fact, she would have felt guilty to lose her 'self-control' if she did not relish the fact that she was for once out of that set of scratchy robes. She looked at herself in the mirror. It was alright, she supposed.

"Here," Shinju pushed her to settle down on the chair in front of the vanity before undoing her two hair buns.

"W-Wait a moment…!" Mai protested.

"Shush. You're a really pretty girl. It just that your hairstyle is a little too strict."

Shinju combed through her hair tenderly before she gathered them into her hand. She curled the top part of her hair into a loop, then spreading the ends.

"There, you look even better," Shinju said, apparently proud with her handiwork.

Mai reached out to touch the back of her hair, where the loop was. She almost could not recognize herself. She looked more… Feminine now.

_I wonder what Zuko would think._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Alright, that's all for now! Yeeah, that's my interpretation of Mai. She's not all that calm as she looks. It's like a façade she's trying really hard to keep. Although, I think I may get out of hand at times. So do tell me if she's too OOC..!  
>Yes, and Kazuya's my first major OC. His name is thanks to the lack of creativity I have when it comes to naming characters. ... I hope he turns out fine. Considering how unpredictable I am when it comes to story writing and perhaps characterization. ):<br>Oh and Xuanwu Gu is actually "玄武谷". It's a half-random name that I came up with. Yep. So... I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Toph and Zuko would be returning to the spotlight for the next chapter!~  
>Please do review! That way, I'll know what areas to improve in. Plus, reviews never fail to encourage me! :D <em>


	7. Lights

**Chapter 7 - Lights**

_A/N: Heey!~ Yep, Toph and Zuko are back! Decided to update this one slightly earlier cause... Well... Just wanted to make up for not updating regularly. (This actually makes it worse... But...) I really wanted to ask if anyone could guess Kazuya's role in the story (it's probably kinda obvious... I'm not sure.) I may not be able to update soon after this chapter. Depends really. *mumbles* Really hoping you guys like this chapter! :D_

_Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA, although I wish I did.  
><em>

* * *

><p>The annoying ostrich horse bounced up and down, leaving her butt sore as they traversed the land. Toph scowled as she gripped the reins tighter. This just made her appreciate Appa more than she already had, and nearly - very nearly - miss flying in the air.<p>

The various toilet breaks she called for only served to delay the 'inevitable', as Sparky called it. She set up booby traps during these breaks wherever possible, quicksand, landslides, the like. Once, she pushed Zuko off the ostrich horse, causing him to land butt flat on the ground. Sadly, it did not deter him, nor did it frighten the stupid ostrich horse. What made it worse was that Zuko insisted that she stay on the animal so that she could not run off.

_Me? Running off?_ She thought coldly. _How insulting._

Toph could only assume Zuko was nearby, following the two sullenly. She would've offered him a chance to recover his seat, if it wasn't his own fault he ended up like this.

Then, she heard it, the dreaded noise of a bustling town in the day. Her hometown. Her ostrich horse probably sensed how tense she was, picking a slower gait instead.

"Here we are, finally. I thought the torture was never going to end. With your lengthy so-called 'toilet breaks', I didn't think we would manage to reach here before sundown. Call yourself lucky," Zuko groaned.

"Quit whining, Sparky. I suffered way more than you did."

"Oh really? Anyway, let's stop by an inn and get changed. I'm a mess after that stupid quicksand."

"Serves you right," Toph replied, hopping off the ostrich horse.

Since she was here already, no point delaying. She'll have to face them sooner or later…

"Follow me," Zuko stretched out a hand towards her.

"For the last time, I may be blind but I can 'see' through my feet!" Toph said with an annoyed tone, slapping his hand away.

Sparky was still undeterred, reaching out for her hand and taking it. Toph turned away from him immediately.

"I know. I'm just making sure you don't run off."

Toph huffed in indignation before letting him drag her towards the inn.

* * *

><p>"Room for…" Zuko glanced down at Toph before meeting the innkeeper's gaze again.<p>

"Two."

"Alright. Here, come with me," The innkeeper answered, flashing them questioning look before taking a key.

"Enjoy your stay," He said, passing Zuko the keys.

"Thank you."

"The lady from the previous inn was nicer…" Toph muttered offhandedly.

"You brought a change of clothes, right?" Zuko said, rummaging through his own bag for a clean set of clothes.

Toph smirked, "Nope."

Zuko frowned. He remembered he asked Mai to pack Toph an extra set. He went over to her and checked her bag. He searched the bag, before fishing out the set. _Yep. There it is._

"Argh!" Toph scowled as Zuko handed her the set.

"Change into them!" He ordered.

"Fine!" Toph shouted in reply.

* * *

><p>"Say, I really think you need to have your hair done like this more often."<p>

"Oh, keep quiet."

Kazuya shrugged and nonchalantly threw his arms to the back and stretched. Mai looked around the colony. _Xuanwu Gu… A Fire Nation colony. Just like New Ozai._ Mai wondered how her family was doing. King Bumi had recovered Omashu, driving away her family and other 'unwelcome inhabitants'. They returned to Fire Nation to stay, but Mai had not contacted them in a while.

"My mom is really good with her hands, isn't she?"

"Yes," Mai agreed. "She is talented."

"My dad and her… They loved arts and crafts and the like. I remember when I was younger, they made all sorts of things. They made toys for the children in the district and all…"

"I haven't seen your dad around."

Kazuya fell silent and slowed his footsteps. Mai stopped as well in response and walked back to him.

"My parents were…" He said finally, "Separated."

"Oh." _How drab._

He bore into her eyes, and she returned the favor. This person was too weird.

"Aren't you going to ask me why?" He asked, finally tearing his eyes away from her.

Mai examined some wind chimes that were being sold at a nearby stall. "No."

"How boring," Kazuya pouted.

"If you want to say it, just say it, then," Mai scowled.

"Alright, I will," Kazuya grinned. "In fact, I'll show you."

* * *

><p>"Ready?" Zuko glanced at Toph.<p>

She looked highly uncomfortable in her new robes. Zuko smiled, it wasn't everyday one would get to see Toph in such an outfit. Interestingly, Mai had good taste. Zuko had helped her brush her hair and plaited them simply like Song's and many others in Earth Kingdom. Toph certainly did not hide her surprise when she found out about his knowledge of hair braiding. Definitely, it would not be a skill Zuko would be eager to show off. He watched Toph trace her two braids slowly as she scowled.

"No," She said shortly.

"You'll have to be," Zuko shrugged, stepping out of the room. "Come on."

She chewed her lip as she followed him out of the inn before he closed his hands around her left arm.

"Alright, bring me to your home."

Toph furrowed her eyebrows a little, weighing her options.

"I honestly don't care how many 'detours' we have to make, just know that I'll bring you to the Bei Fongs' doorstep by today."

"Fine. But I want to do something else first. We can visit my parents later tonight."

Zuko smirked as Toph told him to take a turn to the left and head straight. He knew that Toph had given up by the time they entered Gaoling.

_… All right._ He admitted._ 'Given up' wasn't exactly the most accurate phrase. It was more of a 'given in to what she had suppressed for the few weeks she had stayed in his palace'._

* * *

><p>Toph gave a smile as she pointed towards a building, where its front yard was full of earthbending students. "Come on, I wanna visit someone."<p>

She scanned the place with her feet. Where was he…?

"Toph?"

She felt Zuko tense up and motion to step in front of her. Right, he didn't know him.

"You…" Zuko began. "You were following Uncle and I that time. With the other guy."

"Sparky… You know him?" Toph said, shocked.

"Yes, a bounty hunter, is he not? How do you know him?"

"Actually, I'm an earthbending teacher," Master Yu corrected. "_That_ was a side job given by Toph's parents."

Zuko turned his head to look at her. She ignored him, feeling Master Yu contemplate the two of them for a moment before taking a step back.

"He was my earthbending teacher," Toph explained quickly.

"Didn't you learn from badgermoles?"

"I did," She nodded. "He was the earthbending teacher my parents assigned to me. All he ever taught me was how to breathe."

"I did as your father accorded!" Yu protested.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Toph asked, frowning, "How did you break out of the cage?"

"Well, we had to wait until someone passed by. It wasn't easy at all. Imagine waiting two days to go to the bathroom…" He trailed off. "Xin Fu is definitely not a nice companion. Anyhow, we returned to Gaoling empty-handed. Your parents were not pleased."

Toph grinned. "Hah! Serves you right. Anyway, old grudges aside, I was thinking of becoming a teacher here."

"Do your parents approve of this, Toph…?" Master Yu questioned.

"I don't care whether they approve of this!" She said. "I've had enough of this hiding. I want to teach metalbending! I figured this academy would be a good place to start before I set up my own school."

Master Yu stroked his chin. "… Alright. As long as your family agrees."

* * *

><p>"What's this?" Mai asked, studying the crowd before her. "Where are we?"<p>

"This is a gunpowder factory. I work here."

Mai flashed a look at him. A gunpowder factory… Working here would be highly risky. Especially for firebenders…

She examined the rows and rows of explosives that lay in front of her. Smelling the sooty air that hung in the factory, she could not help but think that there was an accident here of recent.

"Well, the people here don't know about it yet. That I'm a firebender. But I really need the work. I need to support my mom."

"Is this the reason your dad…?" She trailed off, as he looked into her eyes.

She didn't really want to say it.

"No, not really," He admitted. "About that, I'll tell you about it some other time. Today is the Moon Festival! Everyone should be focusing on happier thoughts!"

Mai raised an eyebrow at him. His tone, it was strained. His smile was forced. Kazuya avoided her gaze and fingered the small black pocket he strapped to his right thigh.

He wanted his dad back.

Badly.

* * *

><p>"Can you tell me what exactly are we doing here?" Zuko asked her.<p>

"Stop being so nosy, Sparky. Just do as I say."

Zuko grumbled as he kept up with her. He followed her into the back of a crowded shop. The customers were snatching up the lanterns almost as soon as they were displayed. Some shouldered their way through, causing Zuko to crash into a peddler just outside the shop.

"Ah! My kites!" The man cried out.

Zuko apologized immediately, helping him to clean up the mess he made.

"Miss Toph! You're finally back! You had the master and mistress so worried…!"

Toph silenced her by pressing a finger to her lips. Lin nodded empathetically.

"Sparky, this is Lin. She's my servant, but also a friend. Her dad makes lanterns. Lin, this is Sparky."

"It's _Zuko,_" He corrected, scowling.

"Yeah, whatever."

Zuko nodded towards Lin as she bowed to him before questioning their reason for being here. Toph explained that the two of them were going to make lanterns.

"Lanterns? What for?"

Lin giggled. "Not just any lantern. You're going to make _sky_ lanterns, sir."

"… Sounds fun."

"I bet it is!" Toph agreed eagerly. "Come on, then, Lin!"

Lin displayed the materials in front of them on a table. She pointed at each one, placing Toph's hand on the material.

"Wire… Rice paper… Wax…" She listed.

"I'll demonstrate, then you guys follow, alright?" Lin waited for them to nod before continuing. "Alright. First, you begin by cutting the rice paper…"

* * *

><p>Toph knitted her eyebrows together as she felt the edges of the paper and attempted to use the scissors to snip off the unwanted parts.<p>

"You're making the edges all jagged," Zuko nagged. "Here."

He reached for the scissors and the rice paper but Toph snatched them away, clutching them close to her chest.

"I'm going to finish this myself!" She insisted.

"Fine," Zuko snapped. "Don't blame me if it can't even leave the ground an inch."

Toph stuck out his tongue at him and continued to work. _I'm gonna show him..!_

* * *

><p>"All right, it's time. Let's go, Sparky!"<p>

Zuko reached futilely for the last piece of moon cake, but was stopped by Toph, who dragged him off the chair by the collar, causing him to collide with the floor. He yelled in pain.

When they reached the main street of Gaoling, or at least, the busiest, the sheer number of people carrying lanterns stunned Zuko.

"I hate these stupid festivals," Toph grumbled, threatening to toss her lantern away.

_There is a festival today? _Zuko thought, raising an eyebrow once again at Toph's 'intricately-designed' lantern.

It was as if Toph read his mind. "Today is the Moon festival. People celebrate their family's union, and to appreciate the beauty of the moon. It's also the reason why the restaurant had served us mooncake."

Zuko nodded, looking out towards the full moon. It was pale yellow, and humongous. Most of the time, when he looked up towards the night sky, it was far away from him. Very distant and very cold. Today…

He glanced at Toph again. Her scowl grew deeper, scaring a little boy as she walked past him. _Right… She couldn't see this beautiful scene before them… _He creased his eyebrows in thought, aimlessly following the twelve-year-old in front of him.

* * *

><p>"Are all the pairs ready?" He called to the people behind them.<p>

They yelled in agreement. Kazuya looked towards Mai, who nodded. She scratched the match against the side of the matchbox and watched the tip burst into a small flame. She shielded the weak flame from the winds with her hand. Mai glanced at Kazuya and the others. With a flourish of his hands, Kazuya ignited his fists and gently touched the ends of the fireworks. Similarly, she touched the tip of hers with the matchstick.

Mai reflexively covered her ears as they screeched to life, rocketing into the sky and exploding into showers of colored light. The people below cheered.

"Come on, Mai."

Kazuya grabbed her arm and hauled her up to a nearby high spot and the two settled there. They watched the rest of the fireworks slowly flew up into the dark night sky and exploding into sparks. He pulled out a piece of pastry from his bag.

"Here."

Mai regarded it skeptically. How clean was his bag, exactly?

"Don't worry. I had mom wrap it up for us." He reassured her before adding, "You may not have heard of it before. It's mooncake. My mom made it. It's delish. I assure you."

She studied the cake again, before looking at Kazuya. The light from the fireworks illuminated his smile. Cautiously, she plucked off a bit from the cake and popped it into her mouth. She chewed carefully before swallowing. She looked up at the night sky again. She suddenly longed for Zuko's presence.

_I haven't seen anything like this in a long time._

* * *

><p>"Come on, come on! Everyone's going to release theirs already!" Toph shook his arm hard.<p>

"Don't rush me! I don't want to burn it up accidentally!" Zuko silenced her, studying the lantern more closely. "I don't even get what's the big deal about this!"

Toph sighed and shook her head, as if she was talking to a slow-witted child.

"Just do it already!" She insisted. "I'll explain later!"

"Fine." He said, "Hold out your lantern, Toph."

She did as she was told, looking at him expectantly. He carefully placed a hand underneath the lantern, lighting a flame inside it. It started to float skywards already, but Toph gripped it gently to prevent it from continuing.

"It's very warm…" She breathed, her face highlighted by the warm light emanating from the lantern.

_Of course it is. _He bit back a chuckle, before frowning slightly. He realized that this might have been the first time she properly felt a lantern in the twelve years of her life. For him, this was truly his first Moon festival. His nation was too focused on war to think about such festivities.

He mentally added "introduce more festivals" to his to-do list for his nation.

He took his lantern and did the same, lighting it up.

"So," He started. "What do we do now?"

"Release it, dummy. Come on," She stood on tiptoe on the edge of the balcony. "On the count of three."

"One…"

"Two…"

"Thr-"

He was about to release his hands when she stopped him.

"Wait! I forgot! Make a wish first!" Toph ordered. "Close your eyes!"

Zuko raised an eyebrow before he nodded. He closed his eyes and wished for his nation to prosper under his rule alongside the person he loved most. It may not have sounded like much, but it was his earnest wish.

"Done, Sparky?"

"Yeah."

They released their lanterns, one covered in ink splats and messy scrawls and the other one with the words "world peace" written on it, letting them spiral upwards, joining the others already in the sky.

* * *

><p><em>AN: That's all folks! Thanks for reading! Thank you for all your reviews! Please do keep reviewing! Reeally appreciate them. On a side note, Toph sets up an earthbending school in Yu Dao in The Promise, right? Well... For this fic, she's gonna be starting one in Gaoling first. What better place to start than from home, eh? ._. _


	8. Kidnapped

**Chapter 8 - Kidnapped**

_A/N: Alright, I've nothing much to comment on this chapter so... Hope you enjoy it! Oh, and thank you all for the reviews and subscriptions! I really appreciate them!  
><em>Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA, although I wish I did.<em> _

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sparky," Toph spoke first.<p>

"Yeah?"

"I'm ready."

"Mmhmm? For what?" He replied, still staring at the fireworks that joined the lanterns in the night sky.

A wave of pain shot through his leg as something crashed into his shin. He finally tore his eyes away from the scenery and yelped in pain as he clutched his new injury. As if one on the shoulder wasn't enough...!

"Must I spell it out?" Toph said impatiently as he looked up. "I'm ready to meet my parents again."

"Oh," He said, registering the information. "Oh! That's brilliant! Let's go then!"

"I think I should call you 'Captain Lag' soon…" Toph muttered under her breath as Zuko closed his hand over her arm.

* * *

><p>"Did you enjoy yourselves?" Shinju asked them, a big smile plastered on her face.<p>

"Yeah, we did," Kazuya answered.

Mai nodded, sweeping a hand over her lips again to check for any unwanted crumbs. She felt a pang of guilt for not having asked Kazuya about bringing his mom along for the view. Shinju looked surprisingly unaffected by being left behind, however.

"Alright then, I suppose its time we turn in for bed?" Shinju asked.

Mai agreed while Kazuya said he would be staying to take care of the logistics first. Shinju snapped to attention, exchanging looks with Kazuya. He shook his head slowly and patted the hand Shinju had placed on his right arm.

"I'll be back home soon. Promise."

Shinju searched his grey eyes for a moment more before nodding wearily. Mai glanced at the two of them before she offered to escort Shinju home before she returned to her inn. Shinju agreed, turning away from her son while Mai stepped into pace behind her.

Mai turned to glance behind her.

He had left.

* * *

><p>She gripped the back of Sparky's robes, taking in its coarser material as comfort. He patted her hand without turning around, leading them both towards the guards that stood in front of her house.<p>

"Hello, nice to meet you," Zuko began. "Can I meet the Lord and Lady of this house? There is some_thing_ I need to deliver to them."

"Who are you?" The guards demanded immediately.

"… Sparky!" Toph hissed. "You can't say that! Your status! Flaunt it!"

"Oh right!" Zuko whispered back. "I forgot."

_You can't just forget about these things! You're the Fire Lord!_ Toph mentally retorted.

"I'm Zuko, the new heir to the throne of Fire Nation." Zuko introduced himself. "I know this is… Er… Sudden. But I believe once you see what I have to deliver, I'm sure you'll let me in."

Zuko nudged Toph, causing her to step out from behind him. She scowled, knowing the stares she was about to get. The earth gave her feedback, telling how fast the hearts of the guards were now beating. She hoped it wasn't in anger.

"My lord! My lady! Toph has come back!" The guards rushed into the house, shouting to the household.

Zuko turned his head towards her. "Does this mean we just stay here or something?"

She nodded, her grip on Zuko's sleeve relaxing a little. Then, she felt her heart starting to pound against her chest erratically. She anxiously scanned the house for her parents' footsteps. Something she had wanted to hear for a long time.

* * *

><p>Zuko glanced down when he felt the grip on his sleeve tighten once more. He turned around fully to face her, his back facing the main door. He gripped her shoulders. She was really tense. He had never seen her like that before.<p>

"Hey… Toph?" He asked slowly. "Everything's going to be fine, alright?"

"No…" She whispered. "It's not."

He frowned, studying her features.

"Why?"

"There are only servants in the house. But there are only two who are currently conscious… Their hearts are beating irregularly at a much faster rate than before…" She rambled thoughtlessly.

For a moment, Zuko turned to face the door again, as if examining it.

"Sparky…" She breathed, causing Zuko to snap back to attention. "My parents are nowhere to be found."

She started shaking uncontrollably. Alarmed, he tightened his grip on her shoulders and shook her gently, telling her to calm down. He walked closer to the door and took a whiff.

_Smells familiar… It reminds me of my days in exile…_ He frowned.

Before he could take another step towards the door, the main doors flung open. He took a step back in shock before staring at the two guards. Before he could react, the guards tackled him to the ground.

"Wah- What? Hey!" He protested.

"You did this, did you not? _Firebender!_" One of the guards growled at him, his malice fully concentrated on the last word.

"I did not!" He shouted immediately.

Toph stomped up in front of them. "Xing! Jun! Let go of my friend!"

Zuko strained his neck to look up at Toph.

"But… Toph…!" The guard protested, turning his attention away from him.

_Big mistake._ Zuko landed a kick on each of the guard, causing them to back away.

He jumped to his feet before rejoining Toph.

"I assure you, I have nothing to do with this. After all that I have pledged to my country, I would not recklessly set fire to an innocent family's house. Let alone that of my friend's family."

The guards glared warily at him.

"Now," Toph cut in. "What happened?"

"W-We don't know," The guards answered.

* * *

><p>"This is the first time in many years that I haven't spent the Moon Festival with my husband."<p>

Mai glanced at Shinju, her pace slowing. Shinju had a sad smile on her face, the crow's feet even more significant with her sudden weariness.

Mai decided to risk it. "What happened?"

"My husband… He is a citizen of the Earth Kingdom. Our marriage brought about a lot of controversy within this town. So we fled to the nearby Earth Kingdom town. Life was difficult, but we managed. Just when things were starting to go well, we learnt about the Harmony Restoration Movement. I was to leave for Fire Nation."

Mai opened her mouth, before she shut it again. She looked up at the moon to see the shadows form a shape of the spirit residing in the moon.

Shinju continued. "I had to head back, along with Kazuya. My husband had to stay. To make it easier for our transition, he staged an act, to get me to leave him. He wanted Kazuya to hate him, for me to hate him. This way, my sympathetic relatives would offer Kazuya and I shelter. It worked, only for a while. My relatives decided that I deserved my plight, and my husband's plans were leaked to Kazuya."

They reached the house.

"Thank you, Mai," Shinju said, lying down to rest on her bed.

Mai bowed politely in response, noticing Shinju's red eyes in the dim light. Mai was still thinking about Kazuya. Despite the story, something was awfully wrong about him. Images of the crazed expression on his face remain firmly etched into her mind. How he was usually, and how he was _then_…

Which one's the real Kazuya?

"Ming…" She hear Shinju murmur in her sleep.

A smile played on her lips as she sat on the chair in the corner of the bedroom. She looked up into the bright yellow moon.

_Interesting._

* * *

><p>"Sparky… Describe the place for me," Toph murmured, her hand still not leaving his now-wrinkled sleeve.<p>

"The place is… A mess," He consented, for once. "There are flames everywhere. I presume the servants, those who were in the know, put up some form of resistance… They are… At the very least immobilized."

Toph gulped and scanned the area. She could feel their life vibrations. They should be fine. The casualty numbers should be at the minimum considering that most of them would be celebrating the Moon Festival currently.

"How did they get in? We're sure we didn't hear anything out of the norm…" The guards looked to each other for confirmation.

She frowned. It was not exactly a difficult thing, to enter without the guards knowing. Aang and the others entered by the backyard as well. Of course, they had an airbender with them. If the invaders were firebenders…

"They were after me," Zuko stated coldly, clenching his fists.

He had come to the same conclusion. It was not her parents that they were truly after. Toph tugged his sleeve, urging him to follow her.

_There's probably a note somewhere._

The guards left to check on the servants while Zuko and her went to the backyard. He inhaled sharply as they reached. Before she prompted, he already told her the scene before them.

"There's a huge hole in the wall. It's still smoking."

"Toph! All those who should be here are accounted for… Except one: Lang."

Lang. He was her family's gardener. He was in his late twenties or so. He was quite the lazy fellow, but then again, her parents never complained because he always does a good job of tending the garden. He was friendly… Lin and him were dating…

Now he's gone.

Zuko walked towards the wall and bent down to inspect it. Toph followed him and felt the rough edges of the hole. She traced it down to the ground, where a fine layer of dust covered the soil. Then, she felt a smooth surface. It was thin as paper. _It must be a note!_ She quickly picked it up and unfolded it. She handed it to Jun, who was nearer to her.

"What does it say? Don't gloss over anything," Toph ordered.

" 'We have the Bei Fongs. If you want them back unharmed, send Zuko, the newly crowned Fire Lord, to the plateau near Xuanwu Gu immediately.' "

She scowled. It was that stupid rebellion again. They won't even let them catch a break.

"They used dynamite," Zuko declared, breaking the ensuing silence. His face was grim.

"What?" Xing questioned. "Then wouldn't we have heard the blast?"

"I presume they timed it with the fireworks. There was probably an especially loud blast, but you waved it off as celebratory equipment," Toph answered.

* * *

><p>"Oy, Kazuya! Hurry your ass up!" A gruff voice shouted through the noise.<p>

"Sorry!" He answered.

"Apology _not_ accepted! You were trying to hook up with some girl while we do the dirty work!"

Kazuya laughed in response. "Was it that obvious?"

Mai grimaced as she crouched low from behind the convenient obstruction. She could not risk a peek at this point in time. _This_ had definitely nothing to do with logistics…

"So how are our guests?" She heard Kazuya ask.

"See for yourself."

Mai strained her ears to hear a faint flip of the cloth, groans and following, muffled screams. She gripped her sleeve hard just to remind herself not to make any false movements.

"My sincerest apologies, the two of you. But it is absolutely necessary for my friends to have done this. You'll be released as soon as the real target is here."

Mai's eyes widened. _Target? Don't tell me…_

"Oh, how rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm…" Kazuya began, adopting the tone he used with Mai during her less-than-well duel.

Mai's eyes went wide open. The truth of the situation finally hit her, right smack in her face.

_Kazuya… You're-_

"The leader of the Dracen Knights, voices of the unheard."

'_Dracen Knights'? What a horrible name._

She frowned slightly as she adjusted her position. Either her ears were suddenly failing her, Kazuya lowered his volume significantly, or they have just moved to another area. She needed to know what was happening.

"_I have a reason for doing so, Mai. For once, I hope my hunch is wrong."_

_You were right._

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Mai's eyes flickered up immediately, to the source of the voice. She leapt away from her hiding spot and reached into her sleeve to retrieve a dagger.

She focused on the target and flung it in the person's direction. The person dodged it by a mere inch, advancing towards her. Considering that they are a resistance group, they would be wise not to make a commotion here. Her would-be pursuer was fairly lean, probably a good sprinter.

_Damn!_ She cursed.

Her only chance is to just run, but how to do so without being discovered?

The man ignited his fists, the orange flames blazing brightly, in stark contrast to the dark night. Mai ran diagonally, launching a couple of stilettos at him, pinning his left leg and his right arm each to a side. The man immediately started to tug the deeply embedded stilettos out. Mai took her chance to make a mad dash out of the area.

She ran, feeling her hair flying around in random places. She spat out a bit of hair that flew into her mouth, wondering why she ever let Shinju touch her hair in the first place.

Then, she slammed straight into a wall. She gave a small groan, rubbing her bruised forehead, before looking up.

It wasn't a wall.

The towering figure looked down upon her and grinned, "Sorry, my dear. My leader just can't take any chances. People on watch duty go in pairs."

* * *

><p>"Toph! Wait!"<p>

_Yada yada yada! I can't hear anything!_

She hurried down the path, feeling her feet heat up from the constant friction against the rough ground. The vibrations of the group of people grew stronger as she neared them. However, for some reason, she could not exactly pinpoint everyone's location… Was it a trap?

_Oh heck._ She thought, preparing herself for the run in.

Then, she felt someone clamp his hand over her mouth. She started to flail about, trying to land a kick on the attacker.

"Toph!" He said as softly as he could.

_Oh. It's him._ She scowled.

"Okay, I've got the plan. I'll go in first, then, while I occupy them, the guards will go in and take the Bei Fongs to safety." She felt Zuko turn to look at Xing and Jun. "And I mean _all three_ of them."

_What? Sokka could conjure a better plan than THAT! If I could just kick him…!_ _Stupid short legs!_

"Toph! Listen to me!" He half-yelled, causing her to snap to attention. " Once you escape with your parents, don't wait for me. This is my fight. Stay out of it."

Her struggling stopped. The coldness of his tone he put in the last statement chilled her. She felt her cheeks and ears grow hotter.

What happened to being part of Team Avatar…? What happened to working together?

You're behaving just like my parents! _Sparky, I…_

_ I hate you!_

* * *

><p>"Mai… I can't believe you…"<p>

"Why did you kidnap them? Whoever they are," She asked coldly, her voice muffled by the gag.

"They're bait. For your boyfriend," He said, contempt in his voice. "Who knew that the Bei Fongs had a daughter?"

"This explains everything. You were using me," She spat.

He undid the gag, and his voice took on a softer tone. "You've got to listen to me. I have every right to do this. _We_ have every right to do this. I wanted to convince you to join me. You would make a fine addition to this team."

She looked in his direction, or at least, she hoped it was in his direction. She finally knew how Toph felt when she is cut off from the earth.

"Right?" She questioned slowly, her anger growing.

"Yes," He said. "I'm doing this for the people… And for my broken family."

_Oh… How noble of you!_ She thought sarcastically.

"How do you know this is what the people want?"

"… I do. At least that of the people here. We learnt about the early plans of the Harmony Restoration Movement through a friend of ours. You have no idea how many families are going to be broken up just because of this. 100 years worth of bonds, all wiped out with a single decree of one man?" Kazuya intoned. "Ridiculous!"

"That's why you want Lord Ozai back? You are completely selfish. You have no ide-"

"No idea what his rule was like? I have. I have heard about it. But these people are happy here. We don't want this _change_ that your boyfriend is offering us. The people over in Fire Nation have told me that they were happy following Ozai's ideals!"

"So that's how you see it?" She asked frostily. "Gag me. I have nothing more to say."

* * *

><p><em>AN: And that's all for now! Not surprised if most of you guessed Kazuya's role in the story pretty easily. Haha. x) "Dracen Knights" is... to be honest, not a really well thought-out name for a group of rebels. If anyone has suggestions for the name, please feel free to PM me or just mention it in a review. Thanks! :D  
>If I've gotten the facts wrong, please do correct me as well! Thank you! Please review! :D<em>


	9. Resolution

**Chapter 9 - Resolution**

__A/N: Here's a (comparatively) long chapter! Hope you'll enjoy it! :D Also, thank you very much for all the reviews! Do keep them coming~  
>EDIT: Made some minor edits to the story. :)<br>Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA, although I wish I did.__

* * *

><p><em>The look on her face…<em> He felt as if a fist clenched over his heart. Zuko could not believe it possible to convey so much emotion just through the eyes alone, especially if they had a thin unclear film coating them.

"I'm going in."

As he was running towards the plateau, he started regretting for not bringing his pair of dao swords. Blame it on him assuming this trip would be purely non-combat. Which, in light of the recent attacks from the rebels, was awfully complacent of him. Considering he would be relying heavily on his firebending to put up a fight, he would be at a dangerous disadvantage. He hoped that the sun would rise soon, having lost track of the time.

He set foot on the plateau, looking around for the two Bei Fongs. _How do they look like, again?_

"HEY! I'm here!" He yelled. "The GREAT Fire Lord Zuko!"

Then, he felt his legs shaking. Odd, was it that obvious that he was fatigued and nervous? No, wait. The _ground_ was shaking.

"Oh crud," He muttered.

He felt something slam straight against his chest, knocking the air out of him while it sent him flying. He hoped there was a wall somewhere with his name on it. His collision with the wall aggravated the injury he received from Toph a few days ago. He shut his eyes and clenched his teeth. The thing that hit him… It had the same smell that came from Toph's house. _Gunpowder._ Without a doubt, they were from his country.

"Ridiculous! This sixteen-year-old intends to rule _our_ nation?" Someone said.

'_Intend'? Oh no. I _am_ ruling my nation._

He looked up at the man approaching him, with two more people in tow.

"Where are the Bei Fongs?" Zuko demanded. "It's me you want. Release them!"

"Sure," The man agreed readily.

Too readily.

* * *

><p>"HEY! I'm here! The GREAT Fire Lord Zuko!"<p>

Mai raised her head, before she mentally slapped herself. _Seriously. To think one's supposed to get more mature with age and experience._

"I see your boyfriend's here, Mai," Kazuya said in a clipped tone.

"Kazuya," Mai spoke. "You can still turn back. There are other solutions for this."

She heard Kazuya's voice grow softer, as he left the area.

"No, there aren't."

"… Okay," She heard Zuko say.

_No. _She thought. _What did he agree to?_

* * *

><p>"She's gone really quiet."<p>

"Yeah, ever since that firebender friend of hers left."

Toph kept mum, kicking a random rock away from her. Her scowl grew deeper as she thought about her conversation with Zuko.

_"This is my fight."_

_ What? Sparky-_

_"Stay out of it."_

_Wouldn't you trust me to watch your back? Sparky... I thought we promised to help each other when we were in tough times. Not..._

_Not this._

Toph clenched her fists. She sent a tremor across the ground. She felt Jun and Xing fall to the ground after losing their balance. A moment of sadistic glee passed through her before the seriousness of the current situation hit her.

She felt the earth feedback to her. _Zuko's not moving. They're doing something to him._

_Should she go in?_

* * *

><p>"Now that that's done, let them go."<p>

"Sure," The brown-haired person in front of him agreed, grinning.

Zuko felt a tinge of relief as he watched the two, that he sincerely hoped were the Bei Fongs, ran off. Now to deal with this…

This was going to be difficult. His arms were tied to each side of the chair, and so were his legs. The chair he was tied to was made of metal. He could somehow send enough heat up to slowly burn the ropes off… That would be difficult. He would have to bear with the heat going to the rest of his body and put up a show for these barbaric rebels. If he just used a large jet of fire to do so… If he did not do that fast enough… Let's just say things would get ugly quickly.

Zuko's eyes darted around for a moment, contemplating his options.

"Hey! Look at me when I'm talking!" The person gripped his chin and forced him to stay straight into his grey eyes.

Zuko stared him down and watched as the person cleared his throat.

"As I was saying, I'm Kazuya, the leader of the Dracen Knights. We would let you go, if you agree to a few of our requests. As simple as that."

_Oh, that's for sure._

"The Dracen Knights were set up for one sole purpose, for the unheard to make their stand, for everyone to get what they want. Many people, or so I've heard, all of them, particularly disagree with your thinking." Kazuya continued. "For one, we particularly object to this Harmony Restoration Movement!"

Zuko raised his eyebrow. _Okay. All this trouble caused… For this Fire Nation colony thing?_

"Oy, Kazuya!" Another of them cut in suddenly.

Kazuya looked towards the person before nodding.

"Also, many of us, don't want this 'change' that you're offering to us. We are perfectly happy as it were, just a few months back."

Zuko gritted his teeth. "That's not true! You rather that so many of our people die just for this stupid war? Just because you like status quo?"

"I repeat, we were _perfectly happy_ as such. We led relatively peaceful lives, Lord Ozai may have been overbearing at times, but all in all, we never truly suffered."

" 'Overbearing'? Really? That's all?" Zuko asked quietly, sweat was trickling down his temple.

Zuko made to stand up, before forgetting he was tied to the chair. He fell face first on to the ground. He heard footsteps towards him, before being lifted up as the back of his chair was pushed back up.

He came face to face with Kazuya again.

"You idiots in the Fire Nation colonies don't even know what they were doing to you! Propaganda! All of it! You don't even know how it was like back in the country itself!"

"Yes. Of course I've heard. Honestly speaking though, many of us believe that your father fared better in leading a country."

"He caused the deaths of thousands! Millions!" Zuko yelled, trying to convince himself as well.

"Perhaps. But you're far weaker than him. How do you know if your weakness would not cause many deaths as well?"

Zuko frowned. He was stumped. But he was there. Nearly there. He can't give it up now.

"Of course I wouldn't know. However, I have friends. Something my father probably never had. I have friends who would correct me whenever I get too out of hand."

Kazuya looked at him for a while in silence before he slapped his palm to his face and burst into laughter.

"Your friends will not always be there for you when you need them. So how can yo-"

_Here's the chance!_

Zuko let rip a huge flame that incinerated the ropes to ashes. He quickly burnt off the ropes tying his legs to the chair with his now free hands. He leapt from the chair, the heat getting a little too great for comfort.

He wanted to make a mad dash to escape, before he changed his mind. He wanted to end this once and for all. His eyes widened as the inner area of the plateau was lined with rocks that were not there before. They blocked any means of escape.

_Good._

"All right. You managed to break those flimsy ropes. I challenge you now to an Agni Kai."

Zuko frowned as he circled him. _Should I…?_

"Let's see what you have to lose if I win," Kazuya began, smiling. "Or if you forfeit, you pathetic excuse for a Fire Lord.

Zuko gritted his teeth. _I will not. Lose. My. Temper._

"You _will_ relinquish your throne, to my team. If I lose, which I assure you isn't going to happen, the rebellion of the Dracen Knights will cease."

_Arrogant._

"Second, if I win…" Kazuya began before he snapped his finger.

Zuko glanced over Kazuya's shoulder to find someone tied to a chair as well, blindfolded and gagged. The figure seemed… Somewhat familiar. The blindfold and gag were removed to find…

"Mai!" He shouted, his eyes widened in shock. "What are you doing here?"

Mai gave him a pained look and whispered. "I was tricked."

He glared at Kazuya, who smirked.

"She's _mine_."

* * *

><p>"Dad! Mom!" Toph called out as she heard the familiar footsteps.<p>

"Toph! Oh, Toph…" She heard her parents cry out before running forward to embrace her.

She blinked, unsure of how to react. She slowly wrapped her hands around her parents. She inhaled deeply, only to realize how much she have missed their scent.

_Smells of… Home._

"We were so worried about you!" Her mother said tenderly.

Toph nodded, "Yeah. Me too."

"Let's go then, Master," Jun said, stepping forward.

Her father nodded, gesturing for everyone to follow him. They obediently fell in line behind her Lao Bei Fong. That is, with the exception of Toph.

Toph had refused to budge. No, she could not budge. She glanced down at her feet. No, nothing rooting her to the ground…

"Toph, don't you want to leave?" Her mother asked her, touching her shoulder lightly.

_… No. I don't._ She answered almost immediately.

"No. I don't," She repeated slowly.

"Toph…" Dad's voice sounded dangerously low.

_Why?_ She felt herself asking.

The answer came to her mind almost immediately.

"No," She said again. "I will be waiting for Zuko. You guys will leave first."

* * *

><p>The gong sounded as columns of earth shot from the ground, marking their arena. Seems like these people were just waiting for this moment to happen. This Agni Kai.<p>

His hand felt for the lining of his top, tearing it away as he quickly turned to face Kazuya. Kazuya had done the same before he took a stance. Zuko snatched a glance at the sky. It wasn't daylight just yet.

Zuko took a few steps back. They circled each other, waiting for the right moment to str-

Kazuya attacked first, leapt forwards, his feet bursting into flames. Zuko dodged easily, counterattacking with a kick directed at his abdomen, which Kazuya blocked.

Kazuya closed a hand around Zuko's wrist and twisted it. Zuko followed through but flinging him overhead, making him slam against the ground.

It wasn't time to get cocky just yet. Kazuya recovered quickly and gave a few punches straight towards Zuko's face. Zuko dodged them, taking a few steps back each time, until he backed up into the barrier that they created.

He was cornered. Zuko was ready to drop to the floor and kick him before he spotted something.

"… No way."

"Yes way," Kazuya said with a smirk.

He snapped his fingers alight, and with that, he ignited the fuse.

Zuko thought fast and he spun, landing a kick on Kazuya. He snatched the dynamite from Kazuya and was ready to fling it to out of the 'arena'…

Which was impossible. If there was any chance that there was an innocent passer-by that happened across the dynamite… Zuko's credibility and reputation will be tarnished, and his guilt will be long lasting.

The spark was reaching the dynamite…

"Sparky!"

Zuko whipped around to see Toph, who was reaching towards him through the gaps of the barrier. She was gesturing for him to throw the explosive to her. He made to do so, but he held back. In an Agni Kai, no one is to interfere. He could not just-

"Just do as she says."

From his periphery, he noticed Kazuya. He moved to block a strike, but it did not land where it expected. Kazuya snatched the dynamite from him and threw it to Toph.

Toph frowned. She obviously knew the person who made the throw wasn't Zuko. She did not know how to react. She could not see that the last bit of fuse was already disappearing.

"Toph…!" Zuko howled, as a loud boom rang in his ears.

* * *

><p>Mai inhaled sharply when she registered what just happened before her. The events replayed in her head in slow motion. As if watching it once was not enough.<p>

Toph finally came to their aid, after Agni-knows-how-long. She shouted for Zuko to hand the explosive to her so she could bury it. Or at least, that was supposed to be the plan.

He hesitated, and then everything unfurled way too quickly for Mai's liking. Kazuya took the dynamite from him and threw it, timing it such that it would explode before Toph could react.

Zuko's pained scream ripped through her thoughts, resounding within Mai herself. She gritted her teeth as she strained against the binds that kept her from moving.

"Let me go!" Mai demanded her captors.

The man grinned toothily, "No can do, miss."

He rushed towards the side of the arena where Toph was standing. Mai heard him cough, trying to rid of the smoke that the explosion released from his lungs. The scene cleared up, revealing the spot to be empty. Zuko gripped the barriers that separated him from the rest of the plateau.

"You!" He glared at Kazuya, his face now purple with rage.

"Me, what?" He taunted.

Zuko gnashed his teeth, as he shut his eyes. This alerted Mai. She struggled against the binds more as she watched Kazuya charge towards Zuko. She watched as Zuko made a circular movement with his arms. His chest slowed its heaving. His hands seemed to be holding balls of energy in each hand. All this… Suddenly seemed so familiar to her. Then, white streaks started to follow the fluid motions of his hands, crackling.

Mai's eyes widened. _No! Zuko…! You can't…!_

* * *

><p><em>"Toph, I did it!"<em>

_ Silence._

_ "Toph?"_

_ I walked towards her. Toph was standing stock still, refusing to budge. Has something happened…?_

_ I bent down as I gripped her shoulders. I looked at her straight in the face. Her jade-white eyes bore straight through me. I studied her slowly._

_ Her eyes were wet._

_ "What did you do?" She whispered._

_ I swallowed before speaking. "Lightning generation. … Something wrong…?"_

_ "I…" She stuttered, sniffling a little. "I don't like thunder."_

_ I frowned, wondering what that meant, before it hit me. The sound must have scared her._

_ "I was nearly hit once… During a storm I ran out to play in the rain…" She started to explain._

_ I nodded, letting her continue._

_ Then, she suddenly stiffened. She turned away quickly, causing me to fall backwards from the lack of balance._

_ "Hey!" I yelled indignantly._

_ "This sparring session sucks!" She declared. "I'm leaving."_

_ I scratched my head as I watched her leave. She's crazy._

* * *

><p><em>Sorry, Toph. I know you don't like it, but… I have to.<em>

Zuko felt his hands surge with power, as the temperature grew. He placed a hand to his back and the other, he pointed directly at Kazuya.

The white streaks of energy flew straight towards Kazuya, striking true. His eyes widened in shock as lightning shot through the air towards him.

_Never seen this before? Some leader of the Fire Nation's rebels you are._

A flash of white, and he heard a groan of pain. Kazuya lay on the ground, gripping his injury. Zuko winced in pain, remembering how that felt when Azula hit him with a similar attack. The columns of dirt that prevented him from escaping retreated back into the ground.

Zuko walked towards Kazuya. As much as he hated him for what he had done to Toph… That guy needed serious help. He would have considered an alternative if he did not want to end the match right there and then. Even when Katara healed him right after that battle with Azula… He felt the wound on his chest. It still hurt at times.

Kazuya struggled to get back on his feet, but slammed against the ground almost immediately. His limp body started twitching.

"Come on. We need to bring you in for some treatment."

He slung Kazuya's arm over his shoulder, supporting him. Zuko chose remaining electricity running through Kazuya's body prickling his skin. He made to walk towards Mai. He will ask her to bring him back to Xuanwu Gu first. He wanted to look for Toph. There was no way that she just simply disappeared. Without a trace.

He set Kazuya down to burn off Mai's ropes. He was about to squat down when Mai called out for him to watch out.

_They haven't let up yet?_ He thought as he turned to receive the blow.

It never came.

* * *

><p>She grinned as she sent the person flying.<p>

"Hah, Sparky. What would you ever do without me?" She folded her arms.

"Not too well, apparently," He could not hide the obvious tone in his voice.

"Toph!"

"Yeah, Sunshine. I'm alive. No need to get emotional."

"Pardon me?" Mai said, sounding particularly aghast.

She grunted as she fended off the next attack from the persistent group. _No time for a sappy reunion now, sadly. I always wanted to see how those turn out._ Toph scowled. She took it out on the poor firebender that was attacking her.

His groan in pain made her feel slightly better.

"Why are you doing this?" Zuko asked the rebels. "Your leader is down. The Agni Kai has settled this dispute. We have to make sure he gets immediate medical attention!"

Some stepped back immediately, while others stayed where they were.

"He may be down, but it does not break our spirit!" One yelled.

Toph raised an eyebrow. _Some pep talk. Oh, I bet they are all _so_ fired up._

"At least let him be tended to first!" Zuko said.

He was obviously remembering how it felt when Azula struck him down. Katara had told her all about it.

"Guys…" She heard the man Mai was supporting say weakly. "We've lost the match to Zuko. We have to keep our promise."

The rebels continued to advance.

"Did you not hear what he just said? He said to stop already!" Toph said, frowning. "Isn't an Agni Kai supposed to end a dispute once and for all?"

Zuko nodded in response.

"_He _may have lost. But we haven't."

She felt Zuko take a step back. He has got to be kidding. If he took on all these people, fight them in an Agni Kai, he'll probably just collapse of exhaustion. Fancy-pants Fire Lord or not.

* * *

><p>"Toph… Think you can sharpen some rocks for me?"<p>

"Sure," She nodded, before grinning widely. "But isn't that metal I sense?"

She lifted her hands, and flicked her fingers towards her. The weapons the rebels held before them started vibrating. There were gasps amongst them, before their weapons flew from their hands.

Toph levitated them, and snapped the metal parts off. Zuko supplied a steady flame, whose color went dangerously close to blue. Toph molded the metal into sharp knives.

"… They're staring at me, aren't they?" Toph asked.

Zuko nodded.

"Well? What's wrong? Stunned by the world's greatest Earthbender's awesomeness?" Toph demanded, causing Mai to quirk an eyebrow.

"Alright, Mai," Zuko whispered to her. "Take Kazuya back to Xuanwu Gu. Have him treated. Toph and I will fend them off. Just keep the knives at the ready."

Mai nodded grimly. She glanced at Kazuya, hoping he would not be too much of deadweight. She slipped the hot new knives into her sleeves.

"Come on," She muttered to Kazuya, who nodded.

She honestly hadn't savored the idea of helping him, after all that he had been doing. However…

* * *

><p>Zuko shifted himself next to Toph. He didn't want to injure any more people, yet he needed to send out a clear message to them.<p>

_Show who them who's really in power._

He shot out two jets of fire from his fists, as Toph knocked down some others as they advanced.

Toph nudged him, causing him to turn his attention towards her.

"Threaten them!" She hissed.

He blinked. _Oh._

"Such impudence!" He roared, setting his fists aflame. "Once I'm through with all of you, just wait till I trace you to your families!"

Toph sent a slab of dirt to one of the rebels, plastering over his face. The man struggled for a bit, before Toph removed the slab. She lifted it such that everyone could see the rebel's face's imprint on the slab. The rebels stopped suddenly. He gulped. Did he go overboard…?

He glanced at Toph, who shrugged.

Some immediately dropped their weapons and fled the scene. Toph raised an eyebrow.

The number left was decreasing, prompting Zuko give a small smile. He took down the nearest person swiftly, causing the person to hit the floor face-first.

"What are you going to do to them, Fire Lord Zuko?" Toph asked.

"… What?" He answered, taken aback by the unusual formal address.

Toph's knuckles turned white. She was trying not to punch him, that much, he could tell.

Then, he got it.

"Oh, I don't know. Lock them up in Fire Nation prison to pay for their foolish relatives' acts?" He supplied darkly, racking his brains for a good threat.

The rebels dropped to their knees suddenly, causing Zuko to flinch.

"We surrender! Please do not harm our families!" They cried out.

He frowned, that was a rather quick change in behavior… Was this a trick…?

"They're not lying," Toph stated.

_What should I do now? I can't possibly just let them off…_

"Let's round them up," She said, summoning walls of dirt from the ground. "I've also got the ones who ran off."

She made three walls, to make a near-complete room.

"Get in."

Zuko pursed his lips then nodded in agreement. "Do as you're told! And no funny business. I know you have at least one earthbender amongst you. You'll be sent to prison in Fire Nation, along with the other friends who have tried to escape. You are lucky that during your bouts of rebellion that no one was fatally injured. I'll release you as I deem fit."

They got up, slightly dejectedly. He kept a fist aflame, just in case they changed their minds.

After all of those present entered the room, Toph closed it up with another wall. She made a hole at one side for ventilation.

Zuko breathed a sigh of relief. Now that that was settled…

"How did you know?" Toph asked suddenly.

"About what?" He asked.

"Me not actually being dead."

"People don't just disappear completely without a trace, you know?"

"What? Really?" Toph asked incredulously. "Then Lang…"

"I don't know about him, but he probably just wasn't in the house," Zuko shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Oof! What was that for?" Zuko demanded, after she punched his shoulder.<p>

"That's for generating lightning again."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Please do forgive me if you were expecting a lot of action in this chapter... I can't write action scenes to save my life. (Sadly. Ugh.)  
>Anyhow, I've tried looking up on whether people actually do like... Leave no trace at all should they encounter an explosion in rather close proximity. ... I didn't get any answers. Do tellcorrect me if I'm wrong and all. ):  
>Oh, I'll be going on a hiatus soon to prepare for my impending doom. *beat* Actually, it's just my tests coming up. So after chapter 10, I won't be posting for a while. Yep. Just thought I'd let you guys know.<br>__Meanwhile, reviews would be awesome. :D_

_EDIT: Yeah. There's a slight edit in this part. From tomboy26's review, it would seem very much unlike Toph to like... Just stay out of the battle. Okay, my rationale was that (from Toph's POV) after all that they have been through, Zuko didn't trust her enough to fight and end the problem once and for all. ... Is that a sufficient explanation? Anyhow, thank you for your review, tomboy26! Really appreciate it. :D_


	10. Whispers

**Chapter 10 - Whispers**

_A/N: Hey, everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews and all! :D I really appreciate them. Nothing much to comment at this moment, but I made rather minor edits to the previous chapter. A little heads up, this chapter is just to make the time skip smoother, and to (hopefully) tie up some stuff.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA, although I wish I did.<br>_

* * *

><p>"And thus, you are charged with treason, abduction and rioting. Any questions?"<p>

"Yeah. You missed something out," Kazuya ignored her cold stare and gave a weak smile. "Electricity."

"Ha. Ha," Mai said, keeping the scroll. "That was hilarious. I wished Zuko actually agreed to sentence you to death. Instead, he decided that you would be instrumental in the progress of the Harmony Restoration Movement."

"Aw. You hurt my feelings."

"Sure, and you nearly killed Shinju with your actions."

Mai knew she had hit a nerve when the room suddenly fell silent. She was about to step out of the room, when she met the eyes of Shinju.

She muttered, "Think about it."

She nodded to Shinju, letting her in to the room before she shut the door. She knew it was rude... But she could not help...

She leant against the door, straining her ears.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I... They... They tricked me. I was their puppet. The information they fed me-"

"Shh," Shinju silenced him. "... I'm glad you're safe."

Mai tilted her head down, facing the floor. She turned away to leave the area, but not before she gave a small smile.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sunshine."<p>

Said person nodded curtly in acknowledgement, before she settled down next to her.

"What happened?" Mai asked.

"What do you mean?"

"That was unlike you, not charging in to a battle. Don't you just love tournaments? It was the perfect chance for a brawl, but you weren't there."

Toph tilted her head up and gave a bitter smile. She would have wanted nothing more than to beat the living daylights out of Kazuya, for all that he has done to her parents… And to Zuko. She was not herself. She had been asking herself the same thing, after all of that. What's wrong?

_Had Sparky's words affected me so much?_

* * *

><p>"Thank you for returning her here, Fire Lord Zuko."<p>

"It's no problem at all, really," Zuko replied.

"I hope she did not cause you much trouble," the Bei Fongs bowed.

Toph looked displeased.

"Me? Cause him trouble?" She said indignantly. "More like he caused _me_ trouble!"

"Hush!" Lady Bei Fong muttered to her daughter.

Zuko raised his hands in mock surrender, holding back a laugh. "She helped me a lot, actually. So, no. She didn't cause me any trouble."

"That is truly good to hear."

Lord Bei Fong stepped forward. "Is there anything we can offer you? As gratitude for taking care of our disobedient daughter?"

"No, it's nothing really..." He began.

Toph walked over to Zuko quickly. He gazed down at her curiously. She tugged his sleeve and he bent over slightly.

She whispered into his ear, "Get them to allow me to teach earthbending."

"That's not a favor," He replied, keeping his volume low. "And you can get permission for that without me!"

"It is!" She hissed. "Just shut up and do it!"

"... Fine!"

He turned to look at the two Bei Fongs, meeting their questioning look slightly uneasily.

"Toph wants to-" He glared at Toph who just elbowed him, which was of clearly no use considering that she was blind.

"I would like you to allow Toph to teach earthbending at… The bounty hunter's school."

"Who?" Master Bei Fong demanded, failing to control his outburst.

Toph smacked her forehead with her palm in exasperation. _What?_ Zuko frowned.

"He means Master Yu's school. I want to be… Like an assistant teacher, you know?"

"Toph, we talked about this," Her father said dangerously. "Earthbending is too dangerous. We can't have you risking your safety."

"Wait," Zuko spoke out. "Did you just tell Toph, possibly the world's strongest Earthbender-"

" 'Is'," Toph cut in, getting another annoyed look from Zuko. "Not 'possibly'. 'Is'."

"… Yeah. Whatever. You're telling her, after saving the world, that she still can't fend for herself?"

The Bei Fongs appeared unsettled. Zuko knew he had spoke out of hand.

"I'm sorry, but I just felt the need to point that out."

He glanced at Toph who stared straight at her parents. They shifted a little as they discussed the matter quietly between themselves. Zuko reached out and patted her on the shoulder lightly.

"… Alright. Toph, you have our permission. But should you get hurt…" Master Bei Fong said, sounding reluctant.

Toph broke into a huge grin and hugged her parents. She walked back to him and punched him.

"Toph!" Her mother said in horror.

Zuko rubbed the sore spot slowly and gave them a smile. "It's okay. I'm used to it."

" 'Used to'… Toph! Do you have no respect for your superiors and elders?" Lady Bei Fong chided her.

Toph simply shrugged in response and walked off. Zuko watched her leave. _Way of showing your affection, huh?_

_ So how come they get a hug?_

* * *

><p>"And so, as much as this will result in great inconvenience to many of you here," Zuko paused. "I do hope to seek your understanding in this issue. For the rebuilding of our nation, and for the world's future, this step is extremely vital."<p>

He glanced at the three figures behind him. Toph was just giving her smug smile to… No one in particular. Mai nudged the person next to her. Kazuya lurched forward and stood slightly shakily next to him.

Kazuya looked over his shoulder and shot a glare at Mai before turning around.

"Uh… What he said," He said awkwardly, pointing at Zuko.

Zuko gave him a look, causing Kazuya to clear his throat.

"Erm… That is, I mean… It is indeed true. Despite my earlier actions, it has come to my realization that contrary to popu- my belief, change is indeed for the good, in this case."

"Yes. For everyone to coexist peacefully, we have to return to our home country."

"Sire!" Someone called out.

Zuko hid his frown quickly before he acknowledged the person.

"My family… What if my family… They are actually Earth Kingdom people? Then… My family will be torn apart…"

Ensuing silence. This was the reason Kazuya had rebelled, as Zuko had later found out. The crowd before him started their incessant chattering.

Kazuya cleared his throat once again. "Everyone, this was also the reason I… I was against this idea. However, Zuko here, is after all, the Fire Lord. I'm sure he'll be able to think of something that will be suitable for everyone."

Zuko's amber eyes met his grey ones. "Trust him."

* * *

><p>She looked at the figure before her, his life vibrations hinting to her that he was enjoying this moment as much as she did. It came too soon. She knew it came too soon.<p>

"Good bye, Toph."

She bit her lips in an attempt to stop the tears from flowing out. She looked in his direction and gave him a smile. It was this feeling all over again. She hated this feeling. She felt so weak… So helpless. But she could not help but think, _When will I see him again?_

* * *

><p>He rubbed his shoulder again, probably already bruised from her frequent punching. He grinned as he saw her ears turn red.<p>

"Bring the gang over for a visit sometime," He said, patting her on the head.

"Yeah yeah. Leave. Go on. See if I care," Toph said frostily.

_Aw, what the heck._ He frowned, before he walked forwards and hugged her. He was almost too afraid to hug her if he did not know she was Toph. She felt fragile in his arms.

"It's not like I'll miss you or anything…" She muttered.

He chuckled lightly, it alleviated the heavy feeling in his chest for a little moment. Truth is, he didn't like this. He didn't like this one bit.

Can't believe he'd say it, but…

_I'll miss you._

* * *

><p>"So, how about another spar session, Mai?" The brown-haired man suggested.<p>

She contemplated, before nodding. She needed to get out of the house, fast. Kazuya's distraction was more than welcome.

Ever since that that trip to Earth Kingdom, and Zuko's return, the palace had gotten more and more boring. Especially without Toph, Zuko committed himself to his work more than ever. On certain days, she returned to her home. She started to babysit Tom-tom, which made life even more boring.

_Some things never change._

They walked into the backyard of the palace. She glanced at the turtleducks gliding through the calm waters of the pond. She reached into her sleeve for her stilettos before taking aim.

"How's Shinju?"

"Brilliant. We've yet to find dad though," Kazuya frowned, dodging a thrown knife.

* * *

><p>"Upright! Poise!"<p>

Toph turned to give an annoyed look. The scroll balanced so carefully on her head was tipping over.

"I know what to do!" She snapped. "I was taught this when I was five!"

"Well, you show no signs of such knowledge. Poise!"

Toph spat on the floor in defiance, before tilting her chin a mite higher. She walked in a straight line, slowly and steadily, the scroll still balanced on her head. She was nervous though. Her parents made her wear shoes, checking them ever so often so she did not have a chance to rip out the soles. She couldn't see.

But she was nearly quite used to it.

She wasn't sure whether to be proud of herself.

* * *

><p>"Sire! Yu Dao is scheduled to clear out by the end of this week!"<p>

"Is that the final one?"

"Yes, sire!"

"Good," Zuko answered, not looking up from his documents.

It had taken him quite a bit of effort, but with Kazuya's help, he managed to convince the people in the Fire nation colonies to move back to their homeland. To make their transition easier, he negotiated the amount of time they needed before the big move. Also, he granted the wishes of some, on a case-by-case basis, who wished to remain in the Earth Kingdom.

It honestly was difficult to maintain the balance.

He would really have preferred if he had the help of Aang and the others. Sadly, he had difficulty tracking them. They were constantly on the move.

He pressed his forehead against the palm of his hand.

_And I haven't seen Toph in ages._

* * *

><p>"Hey, Lin. Where are you taking me?"<p>

"Nowhere really. I just wanted to show you something," She answered with a giggle.

Toph raised an eyebrow in exasperation. Although, she had to admit, it was nice to step out of the house for no reason at all.

They soon reached their destination. They were outside Lin's dad's shop again. She still remembered the last time she visited the place. It was nearly a year ago.

_How time flies._

"Lang?"

"Oh! T-Toph!" Lang addressed her before pulling Lin aside.

When he thought he was out of earshot, he hissed, "Why'd you bring her for?"

Lin shrugged. "Why not?"

Toph grinned to herself before she walked over to them. Lin grabbed Toph's arm and dragged her over to where Lang was previously standing.

"We wanted to show you this."

Toph's fingers ran over the texture. It was really smooth. The cloth was stretched over a thin but strong frame. It reminded her of the sky lanterns.

"These are kites," Lin announced excitedly.

"What do you do with them?"

"Fly them. You release them into the air and then just… Let them fly," She supplied.

"Certainly sounds interesting. Considering that I can't see anything like that."

Lin's figure became slightly hunched. Toph felt a pang of guilt for dampening her friend's feelings. She just couldn't help it, really.

"All right. I think I want to go and train a little more. You two go ahead."

The couple nodded slightly as they turned to the kite peddler. Toph walked off slowly, hearing their voices grow softer.

"So, uncle. Where's your family? You practically camp here."

"Haha… My family… I don't know either. Probably back where they belong."

"I'm sorry..." Lin murmured.

"So... How much for this kite?"

* * *

><p>"So, when do you think he'll pop the question?" Kazuya grinned, tossing one of his explosives in her direction.<p>

She swiped the explosive away quickly, allowing it to burst into flames upon its impact on the ground. He really had some talent when it came to these…

"Hey, answer me!"

Against her will, her cheeks begin to burn. She did not know. In fact, she was unsure. Really, really, unsure. Something made her doubt the only thing that she thought was absolute. Then again, since when were things as sharp and to-the-point as a knife blade?

She decided to respond to the question with a knife aimed at Kazuya's face.

* * *

><p>"Firm! You have to be firm in your stances! You, lily liver, step forward!"<p>

The boy timidly did as he was told, his heart palpitating erratically. He got into a stance. Well, actually, it was not much of a stance either. She gritted her teeth and took him down easily. They let out a collective gasp, their hearts beating faster.

She could not help but grin. It was so fun scaring them.

_Although, on second thought, that meant that they were really wimps. _She frowned.

"Alright! Get into your positions! Take your opponent down in 1 minute!" She ordered. "No overtime!"

* * *

><p>"Tea, my dear Zuko?"<p>

"Uncle!" He craned his neck up, his back aching. "Sure. Set it down on the table."

There was a moment of silence before he asked his uncle what was wrong.

"What table?"

He glanced down at his desk, realizing the most of it was already filled with scrolls and whatnots. He frowned a little, hurrying to tidy up his desk.

"You need to take a break from your work, Zuko," Uncle sipped his tea.

Zuko pressed his face against the back of his hand, quirking an eyebrow.

"And you need to take a break from… From whatever you're doing," He retorted weakly, failing to find a proper counter.

"From drinking tea?" Uncle chuckled gently. "I'm afraid not. It have found true love in its deep, never-ending recesses of calm…"

Zuko proceeded to roll his eyes, dipping his brush in ink before he began writing again.

Uncle sighed deeply, before he smiled.

"What do you think of a game of Pai Sho?"

* * *

><p>"Here."<p>

"Oh, thank you very much, young lady!" The old woman smiled at her, before walking away from the ship with her belongings.

"They look sad…" Kazuya commented offhandedly.

"Wow. I hadn't noticed the least," Mai replied. "Like you would not know. Just a year ago, weren't you the advocate of these people's… Interests?"

Kazuya frowned. "True… Then again, I did realize that…"

"You were wrong."

He looked away uncomfortably. "Yes and…That some of those people were just…"

"Using you."

"I guess it's just right that these people return to their homes. I mean, it was nice enough for-"

"Zuko to give them leeway."

"YES!" He cried out finally. "You're right! You're right! Argh! I hate you!"

Mai couldn't resist a smirk.

"The feeling's mutual."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Zook!"<p>

He frowned as he glanced up from his work. How were people able to come up with so many nicknames for him?

"Yes, Kazuya?" He answered tightly.

"Are you free? Cause… There's something I want to tell you about."

Zuko gestured to the stacks of paperwork he had to go through and gave him a "can't help it" look. The man raised an eyebrow then shrugged.

"Some other time then."

He turned to leave the room, leaving Zuko alone in his office again. Satisfied, he returned to his work.

* * *

><p>"Dad! Mom! You can't be serious!" She stomped her foot in disbelief.<p>

Her father crossed his arms. "Oh, we are very much so, young lady."

"You are of age and we need to make sure that you will lead a comfortable life in the future. It is reality that decrees that we cannot take care of you forever."

_I don't need you to care for me! I can very well take care of myself!_

"This is the only way. I'm sure you will come to understand our goodwill soon, Toph."

She gripped her sleeves. _This cannot be happening…  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>AN: So begins a rather commonly used plot for romance. ._. It's quite obvious, isn't it? :/ Anyhow, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please do tell me what you think of it! Took some stuff from The Promise, again. (Although I'm not following the events the slightest. ... Okay. Just a little.)  
>If at any point in the story, you are confused with what is actually happening, feel free to drop me a PM or something. I'll edit the story to clarify, put it on AN or message you. Yep. (I should have offered this from the beginning... I'm sorry. It never really occurred to me. )  
>Thanks, once again! :D<em>


	11. Return

**Chapter 11 - Return**

_A/N: Hello, everyone! I'm back after a longer than expected hiatus. I offer my sincerest apologies to anyone who was waiting for an update. ): Thank you everyone for your reviews and everything! I really appreciate it. :) The next few updates will come in weekly. Yep. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA, although I wish I did._

* * *

><p>He nodded as he swallowed another morsel of his lunch. He waited for him to continue.<p>

"My search for any surviving airbenders have yet to bear fruit," Aang said slightly mournfully.

He frowned as he looked at the young Avatar with concern. Katara reached over to pat her boyfriend gently on the shoulder, comforting him slightly. Aang had become so despair of any hope of finding another Air Nomad after two years of search. The guilt of abandoning his fellow benders must have still haunted him.

"Don't worry, Aang. I'm sure you'll find someone. They have to hide really well, just in case, you know?"

"But the war is over! The news should have reached them by now, however desolate a place they are living in!" Aang argued.

Zuko glanced at Mai, who seemed to be losing interest in the conversation by the second. The room was silent, except for the occasional scoffing of food from Sokka, who seemed a little too hungry.

He racked his brains for something to break the silence. He was, after all, the host. He knew what Toph would say…

* * *

><p><em>"Who are you?"<em>

_ "I'm Shan Luo. Printing is my family business. Nice to meet you, Toph."_

_ We're on a first name basis already? That was pretty quick._

_ I couldn't see him. Mother had made me wear shoes for this occasion. From the sound of it, he was rather tall. However, that was largely dependent on how far he was standing from me._

_ "How old are you?" I demanded._

_ "Toph!" Father chided._

_ "No, it's alright. I'm in my late twenties."_

_ "You're probably twice my age." I stated matter-of-factly._

_ There was nothing wrong with it. Lin had read stories to me about how girls as young as I am were married off to men old enough to be their fathers. My parents had already chosen someone younger than the usual._

_ "Yes, indeed. You are smart. As expected."_

_ I scowled. 'Expected', huh? No one should expect anything from me. Not even my future husband._

_ "Expect this," I snarled, aiming for his foot._

_ My own heel came crashing against the hard stone floor of the house. I couldn't see a thing in this pair of shoes. My face heated up as I pulled out my shoes and dumped them on the floor._

_ "Toph!" I heard Mother cry out as I ran out of the house._

"We're here, my lady."

Toph nodded in response, all while knowing very well that the driver could not see her from here. She got out of the cart quickly, ignoring the driver's hasty offers to give her a hand. She bent down and pulled out her cloth shoes. She tucked them into her sash quickly and stretched out her feet. She frowned slightly. There was still that layer of socks. Oh well, the fabric was thin enough, she could still feel the vibrations of the earth faintly like this.

"Miss! Have you made an appointment with the Fire Lord? If not-"

"Out of my way," She answered, pushing past them.

"Miss!" They cried out again.

_Flimsy security._ She thought as she stepped through the gates.

"HEY, EVERYONE! THE GREAT ONE IS HERE!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, placing her hands on her hips.

She heard a clatter of footsteps after a while, her (probably) imposing figure keeping the two guards at bay.

* * *

><p>"Toph?" Zuko breathed.<p>

Mai watched them rush towards the girl standing in the courtyard, grinning from ear to ear. They greeted her warmly, surrounding her and giving her a suffocating hug.

"You've grown!"

"We missed you!"

She was glad to see the girl return to the place. It was getting a little too boring without her, for some reason.

"Twinkletoes? Is he here? I don't feel him."

"I'm here," Aang answered.

"Really? Come here." Toph smirked, "Let me get a good feel of you."

Aang grabbed her outstretched hand and smiled. Toph felt his hand slowly, curiously. Then, she moved on to his face.

"Yep. It's definitely you, Twinkletoes. But you feel different."

They laughed heartily. It was true; Aang had some sort of growth spurt. The last Mai remembered of him, was that of a little boy. She casually glanced at Zuko, noting his silence. His smile was bitter. She frowned, studying him.

His knuckles were clenched white.

* * *

><p>"Leave the planning to me!" Sokka said proudly, waving the brush in the air.<p>

Suddenly, Zuko didn't feel all too sure.

"Relax. You're getting really tense."

Zuko turned to meet Toph's penetrating stare. He felt his face heat up all too quickly, so he turned away, refusing to face her.

She was silent for a moment before she whispered, "Did I say something wrong? Your heartbeat increased again."

"N-No! Nothing really. It's just a big matter you know?" He replied.

"Attention!" Sokka called out, glaring at the two.

She pursed her lips and nodded silently to Zuko. She faced Sokka, who resumed his speech on how events should unfold according to his plan.

"As I was saying… We'll split into pairs. First of all, Zuko and Toph will go look for the Fire Lilies. You guys have the most important job, alright?"

"Why the two of us?" Toph questioned.

"Zuko knows Fire Nation way better than any of us, and you'll probably be better at looking for the flowers using your seismic sense or whatnot."

She answered with a raised eyebrow and kept quiet.

"Alright, then. Katara and Suki will go book a table for two by the balcony of the Flaming Phoenix and prepare the necessary romantic stuff, like candles. Aang and I will go arrange for some fireworks to set the atmosphere."

Aang interrupted, "Why can't it be Katara and I?"

"Cause if I have the two of you to do it, you'll probably spend half of the stipulated time kissing!"

"Hey!"

"Come on, Katara. You know it's true," Toph teased, Katara and Aang's faces were growing redder by the minute.

"You can get the help of Kazuya," Zuko interrupted. "To help you with the fireworks."

"Who?"

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, Mai. I can't make it for today's sparring session. Something cropped up. Sorry. You can look for Mom though."<em>

Mai frowned, setting her knives down on the vanity. What will she do to occupy her afternoon now?

Moments passed as she contemplated her options.

She should just take a walk around, she supposed. _How boring._

As she walked through the corridors of the palace, she spotted two figures seated on the grassy floor of the garden.

"Do you think there'll be some here?" Zuko asked, pointing at something on a scroll.

"I can't see, you idiot."

"… Sorry."

"Oh hey! Sunshine!" Toph called out in her usual boisterous manner.

Zuko whipped around to face her, and smiled slightly uneasily. Something was amiss. Zuko was not particularly good at hiding things.

"Hey," Mai replied, before she headed to the gates.

* * *

><p>"She saw us!" Toph hissed. "She's suspecting something! I know it."<p>

"Why do I have to take your word for it?" Zuko frowned. "Come on, let's go to the meadows. We've got a long trip ahead."

"You're taking this too lightly. It's unlike you."

He shrugged the matter off, urging Toph to follow him out.

_She's right. I am taking this too lightly._ Zuko frowned._ I don't understand why, myself._

* * *

><p>"We're in the meadows now," Zuko declared, noting the position of the sun in the sky.<p>

They don't have much time left.

"Hurry, Toph!"

"Hush! The flower's small, so I have to concentrate!"

She shut her eyes as she splayed her feet. She frowned in concentration, looking for the flowers that fit the description he gave her.

He glanced around, noting to himself that he had nothing much left to do. His eyes fell on Toph. He could not help but notice how much she had grown. She had stopped putting her hair into a bun, choosing to let it cascade past her shoulders. And if he recalled correctly, she had grown past his shoulder height. _And then there was her-_

"Found a whole bunch of them. You didn't tell me they grew in fields."

He snapped out of his thoughts quickly and looked at her blankly. _What?_

"Oh," He muttered. "Erm, must've slipped my mind. Sorry."

Toph led him downhill, revealing wide stretch of the meadow covered in red. He bent over to study one flower, deeming it suitable before plucking it off.

"Why are you so picky? They all feel healthy to me."

Zuko sighed, plucking off another Fire Lily, "They have to look presentable too, Toph."

"For reasons I can't understand," She scoffed. "Now hurry up."

* * *

><p>"Thank you for visiting, Mai."<p>

"No problem. Thank you for letting me," Mai gave a tiny smile as she left the house.

She closed the door and let out a sigh. Now, what was she going to do for the evening? For once, she had not been needed by her family to babysit for Tom-tom. _I'll figure something out while I walk._

Thus began her long trek back to the palace. She was about to step onto the road when she heard a loud drone. She turned around to find a wave of earth bulldozing everything on the road.

"For Agni's sake! What is wrong with you? You've acting all we-"

"Nothing! Now shut up! I'm trying to concentrate!"

That voice sounded familiar.

"See?"

"See what? I'm blind, for your information!"

"BLAM!"

The wave stopped and out flew two figures from it. They landed several feet away from Mai, making a cloud of dust.

"This is your fault!"

"Excuse me? I'm not the one acting strange all afternoon!"

"… Zuko? Toph? What are you doing here?"

"M-Mai?" He stammered. "I… Uh…"

"Sunshine!" Toph interrupted. "Nothing actually. We wanted to spar over there on the fields, then realized we were running late for the gathering. We'll be going now! See you!"

With that, Toph grabbed Zuko by the collar and summoned another Earth wave, tunneling her way through.

Mai raised an eyebrow in response, as she waved away the dust that was flying around.

_They've been together all day…_

* * *

><p>"Now what's your problem, Jerk Lord?" Toph scowled, watching Zuko pace up and down the balcony.<p>

"I hope this goes smoothly, without a hitch…" He even ignored that nickname.

_Wow._

"Relax, Sparky. We've got it all under control."

"Maybe that's what I'm worried about…"

"Sparky, we - that means you, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki and I - saved the freaking world. How much worse than fighting an evil overlord can a simple marriage proposal get?"

He cooled down a little, stopping his constant annoying pacing. His heartbeat was still erratic though. She felt a hand close around her wrist, pulling her away.

"She's here. Time to leave, squirt," She heard Kazuya whisper.

"… 'Squirt'?" She scowled. "Well, _Dynamo_, I want to stay here and watch how it goes."

" … 'Dynamo'…?" She heard him mutter to himself.

She silenced him as she slipped off the shoes that the manager made her wear before stepping foot into his restaurant.

"Zuko? Where's Kazuya?" Mai asked with a puzzled tone.

"Oh, he had something on, so he… Er… He left."

"Great excuse, lover boy," Kazuya muttered.

* * *

><p>"So, what's the special occasion? The dinner by candlelight is so cliché."<p>

Throughout the dinner, Zuko had acted really strangely. He was fidgety, moving about every five seconds or so. It really annoyed her.

Then, she heard a screech, then an explosion. A sound that she was familiar with. She stood up quickly and tilted her head up.

The night sky was filled with fireworks.

"Mai… Will you marry me?"

She looked towards him in shock, watching as he thrust out a small bouquet of Fire Lilies right under her nose.

She could not help but be filled with happiness. She was so happy. The flowers tickled her nose, but she managed to hold back a sneeze. She had something more important to do. She gently pushed down Zuko's outstretched hands.

Zuko looked at her, a puzzled look in his amber eyes. _Does he really want this? Do I really want this?_

_I love you, Zuko. I always have, and I always will._

"No, I will not marry you."

* * *

><p>He felt his hand go slack, letting the Fire Lilies fell to the ground. Shock registered in his mind. He did not understand…<p>

"… W-Why?" He managed.

She refused to meet his eyes. She looked towards the night sky, where there were still fireworks, allowing her face to be illuminated by the light.

"I…" Her voice seemed to tremble slightly.

Her back faced him as she turned to leave. He made to grab her arm, spin her around and ask her why.

_Why? Did I do something wrong? Answer me, damn it!_

He couldn't move.

"Zuko…" She paused at the door. "You know why."

* * *

><p>"I'll go talk to her…"<p>

Toph placed a hand on Kazuya's shoulder and shook her head.

"You get Zuko out of here. He seems to be in bad shape."

"Great understatement."

"I'll talk to Mai."

She hurried out of the restaurant, in a bid to follow Mai. She scanned the roads for her familiar footsteps. The cacophony of noises and footsteps just added on to her increasing confusion.

She stood in the middle of the road. _Come on… Focus._

* * *

><p><em>Something's wrong. Zuko thought.<em>

"… I don't understand how that happened," He stated clearly, staring at the floor.

_This strange feeling…_

"I think I understand why."

"Well?"

Kazuya did not reply him. Zuko stood up quickly and grabbed him by the collar, pushing him against the wall.

"Tell me!"

"Come up with the answer yourself!" He yelled back.

_Why do I feel as if a heavy burden has been lifted from my chest?_

"Since when did the Fire Lord have to rely on his nation for answers?"

* * *

><p>"What?"<p>

She was dumbfounded. Her jade-white eyes stared into the abyss that belonged only to her. Mai pushed away a lock of hair that pasted itself to her cheek. The rain was truly refreshing.

"You heard me," Mai repeated. "And I know you feel the same about him."

"Mai… You know that isn't-"

"Don't deny it. Unless you're really oblivious to it, Toph."

Her breathing slowed, matching the steady rhythm of the rain. She knew she had made the right choice.

"Zuko… He's only truly happy when you are around."

Toph had hugged her legs close to her, burying her face.

"Believe me when I say that the past two years were completely dreary without you. And I've seen how you act around him. You remind me of myself, albeit a lot more boisterous. You like him too, don't you?"

Toph suddenly burst out, "Mai! Listen to me! I've never wanted to-"

"No. Listen to me. I'm completely sure of my choice. I think it's time for you to go look for Zuko."

Toph stood up slowly, before running away quickly, the puddles splashing loudly as she did.

A slow hum came from Mai as she lay on the grassy meadows, ignoring the mud seeping into her hair.

She was prepared for this for a long time.

_How lovely the rain is._

* * *

><p>"Explain yourself!" He ordered.<p>

Kazuya gave a smirk, tilting his head up slightly, appearing more and more like the arrogant man Zuko had met two years ago.

"Oh, now you will listen to me?" He sneered.

"What do you mean?" Zuko frowned.

"So often, I've been trying to speak with you privately. So often, you have rejected. Now the mere mention of her got you so worked up…"

He frowned. He had not thought of it of such importance…

"I knew I should've done something two years ago!" Zuko felt himself colliding with the wall.

He coughed, gasping for breath against Kazuya's choking hold.

"For all that you've done to Mai… I know she wouldn't have approved of this. I'm sure…"

Zuko met the grey eyes that were glinting with fury.

"Aunt Ursa wouldn't have..."

* * *

><p>"Toph? Where are you going?"<p>

"Hey, Sugar Queen! I'm… Er… Something cropped up at home so I've gotta go."

"What? Is it serious?"

"No, not really. But I have to be present. So…"

"Do you need me to help you pack?"

"No thanks," She shook her head quickly. _Who knows how I'll behave…_

She gestured to Katara and Aang, "Enjoy yourselves, Twinkletoes, Sugar Queen."

She dashed ahead, towards the palace, hoping that no one will be there when she leaves. _Especially…_ She choked. She couldn't even think of his name.

_Why had it all come to this?_

* * *

><p><em>AN: And that's it for now! Oh and I guess I should mention, the story's ending in 2 chapters' time. Yep. Please review! :D_


	12. Search

**Chapter 12 - Search**

_A/N: Yep! It's been (almost?) a week since the last update so I'm keeping my promise about the regular updating thing... Thank you all very much for the reviews and adding this story on story alert, favoriting it and all. Thank you! :D _

_Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA, although I wish I did.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Someone shrieked.<p>

Mai looked to her right, to find Katara and the others surrounding Kazuya and Zuko. She had just dried herself off at the kitchen of Flaming Phoenix before she was to head for home. Then she found the group, save for Toph, all stuck in an alley.

Katara was ready to let loose a jet of water she had aimed at Kazuya.

She walked over to the group, who parted to let her through. Her eyes widened when she found Zuko bruised and beaten up. He seemed to be only half-conscious.

"Zuko…!"

Kazuya glanced at her and dropped Zuko, letting Katara rush towards him.

"What are you doing?" Mai questioned frostily.

"Just trying to beat some sense into him." He paused, "He betrayed you. He loves that earthbending squirt, Toph, doesn't he? That's why you didn't accept the proposal."

"How did you figure-"

"You really think I'm that dense, don't you?"

"Mai… Kazuya… What happened?" Aang walked over to them, regarding them worriedly. "Is there something we missed?"

"How did the proposal go?" Suki spoke up.

Mai took a deep breath before speaking, "I rejected him."

* * *

><p>"… Lord Shan?" Toph whispered, as she entered the inn by the port. "He's here?"<p>

She slowly backed away from the port. _Are there any other inns by the port?_

"Ah, Toph! Intending on returning home so early?"

Toph backed away quickly, slipping on her shoes. She hadn't expected him to stay in Fire Nation after sending her off. This was not exactly the best way they could have met…

"Yes, my lord," Toph said, choosing to adopt a formal tone. "I did not feel that an extended stay here was necessary."

"Indeed," The man agreed readily. "It's too late to travel back to the Earth Kingdom now, however. We shall set off at sunrise."

Toph nodded curtly, heading to the innkeeper to book a room. She followed the innkeeper upstairs relying solely on the man's footsteps. Once she entered her room, she took off her shoes quickly, scanning the area.

_Safe. _She thought, settling down on the bed. She slowed her breathing, trying to calm her palpitating heart.

_"The one Zuko loves is you, not me."_

_ "Quit pulling my leg, Sunshine…"_

_ "I've seen how he looks at you. He's completely different around you. Toph, he loves you, I-"_

_ "Mai, it can't be. You two have been childhood sweethearts since forever. I can't possibly…"_

_ "Who says that can't change? It isn't set in stone."_

_ I drew up a rock immediately. Then I was about to inscribe the words… When I remembered._

_ I couldn't._

_ Mai gave a dry laugh. "See? Even the World's Greatest Earthbender can't determine that."_

She pulled out the pillow and buried her face in it. Today's events… It just replayed in her mind quickly. The voices of everyone resounded in her mind.

_"I know you feel the same way."_

It was true. She had a crush on him for a long time now. How could she say it? She could not. Zuko had a girlfriend. There was no way they could, in any way, have the happy ending she sometimes dreamt of. The way she felt his face, with the rumored scar and all… The way he would hold her hand in his, calluses speckling the otherwise smooth skin…

She dreamt of it all.

Toph clutched the pillows tightly. This was not happening… He could not really like her… If he did… Did she just cause them to break up?

_It's time to wake up._

* * *

><p>"G-Good morning, Lord Zuko!" A couple of chambermaids hastily greeted him.<p>

He nodded and waved them off as he drifted out of his chambers. He could barely sleep, and probably looked a fright right now. Not that he bothered, really. Katara already healed most of the injuries he had sustained from yesterday, thankfully. He walked over to the yard, to find the turtle ducks already frolicking under the soon-to-brighten sky.

He sat next to the pond, watching them silently as they swam about. They seemed so carefree. Like they were when he was a child… With mother…

_I need to find my mother...! I need to go now!_

He stood up immediately, snapping out of his thoughts. He looked around, as if to recall where he was.

_… I need to find her._

He ran for her chambers. He ducked through the hallways and stumbled through the doorways to burst into her room.

"Toph!" He yelled, breathless. "Get up! I don't care if it's not daybreak! You can never believe what I've found-"

He frowned as he waited for the girl to pummel him for the rude awakening.

It never came. A sense of foreboding swept over him. As if he knew this day would come. He flung open the covers.

The figure he saw was shaped out of pillows.

"TOPH!"

* * *

><p>Mai heard the shout that came from one of the chambers. She frowned slightly as she stepped out of her own room. <em>It has been barely a day since they have reunited and they have resumed their usual bickering already?<em>

"Mai!" Zuko ran over to her.

She looked at him, a feeling of apprehension lingering as she recalled last night's events. He looked uncomfortable as well.

"What is it?" She asked clearly.

"She's gone. I can't find her baggage anywhere in her room and she's nowhere to be found."

"Who?"

"Toph."

_Oh right._ She thought, a bitter taste in her mouth. _Who else can get you so flustered?_

"I have no idea where she may have went…" She trailed off before a thought entered her mind. "Don't tell me…"

Zuko looked at her sharply. "What is it?"

"She ran away."

"What?" He demanded, "Why would she?"

"I didn't expect her to either… But it would be the only explanation…" Mai murmured to herself.

"Oy! Answer my question!" He grabbed her arm.

Mai turned to stare at him directly, her gaze hardening. He flinched ever so slightly.

"I told her about your feelings."

* * *

><p>Toph woke up with a sneeze. She sniffed and rubbed her nose as she got up from her bed. The whirl of emotions that she fell asleep in was still present, tickling her mind.<p>

_I've got to get out of Fire Nation today._

She stepped out of her room to find Shan Luo waiting for her. She greeted him politely as the two headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Ah! Good morning, you two! We're serving congee with dough fritters today!"

A feeling of nostalgia swelled within her for no reason. She nodded as she received her bowl of congee from the innkeeper.

_"Fine! Innkeeper! Can I please have a bowl of your _delicious_ congee you just made?"_

Toph whipped around, immediately placing her feet down on the floor of the inn. She felt her shoulders involuntarily droop in disappointment.

_Of all times…_

"What's wrong, Toph? Trouble?"

"No," She shook her head in response. "I just thought I heard… A friend."

* * *

><p>"Come on! Step on it!" Zuko yelled.<p>

His komodo rhino grunted in response, proceeding with the same sickeningly slow speed. Zuko growled in response, choosing to take it out on the animal some more.

"Put a lid on it, will you?" Kazuya's annoyed voice drifted over. "You've picked the fastest one available and you're still complaining."

Zuko glared at Kazuya, concentrating the full blast of his silent fury on the older man.

"Tch. You're still the kid I knew two years ago."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Some Fire Lord you are. You're dumping your work on your uncle _again_."

Zuko felt as if a cold fist clenched over his heart, the pang of guilt still etched in his mind. He hasn't really been living up to anyone's expectations, has he?

"_Don't fret, Zuko. I'll take care of it for now. Just remember to have a weekly round of Pai Sho with me when you safely return." Uncle Iroh's hearty chuckle reassured me._

Kazuya muttered, "I should have just blasted you to bits when I had the chance."

Zuko felt his clenched fist burst aflame instantly. Kazuya didn't even bat an eyelid as he snapped the reins of his own komodo rhino.

_Keep your cool, Zuko… _He thought to himself, taking a deep breath.

"I can't believe Mai made me go on this trip with you."

At that mention, Zuko felt as if someone had gutted him in the stomach.

_"I told her about your feelings."_

_ "… My feelings?" I quirked an eyebrow and folded my arms._

_ "You like her."_

_ I was taken aback. I could feel a blush creeping up as I instinctively positioned my hand over my neck._

_ "… I suppose I do. I like the whole gang, in fact," I said coolly._

_ Mai massaged her temples slowly, an exasperated sigh issuing from her lips._

_ "This is why you don't understand the reason for me rejecting you yesterday night."_

_ I looked away immediately. That was still a sore topic for me, definitely._

_ "I meant… That you, Zuko, love Toph Bei Fong."_

He tightened his grip on the reins as he thought about it. It was not true. He had not thought about her that way. No, not Toph, of all people.

_Oh, so why are you rushing to the port now?_

_ Why did you have mixed feelings when Mai rejected the proposal?_

_ Why?_

* * *

><p>"Toph! Back so quick?"<p>

Toph nodded, feeling numb. Something… Somewhere was making her regret doing this, making her hope that someone will run over and tell her to turn around.

"I'll be in my room."

She dragged her feet back into her room, filling herself with the familiar scent once again. She walked over to her bed, sitting down on it as she kicked her legs a little, trying to make herself comfortable.

_What would be my first course of plan?_

The desire to prove to Mai - and herself - that she was wrong grew stronger. What Mai had said about Zuko and her, were wrong. The feelings she thought had for Zuko were wrong. They were both wrong.

And she had to prove it.

_What do I do? Should I leave home? To somewhere no one can find me?_

As she kicked, she felt something sharp and rough. Curious, she flicked her toes, sending the strange object ricocheting against the opposite wall.

She caught the object with her hand. She felt it slowly. It was just a rock she used to play with when she was bored.

_A rock, huh… That's how I'm like._

_ No. That's how I _was_ like._

_ Seems to me I'm learning from Twinkletoes. I'm running away from my problems. I should be like the rock. I'll face them head on. _She thought decisively, clutching the rock in her hand tightly.

* * *

><p>"Are we clear on this?"<p>

"Crystal."

"Two years have passed, and it's as if nothing's changed. Do enjoy yourselves."

"... Let's get moving."

"Roger!"

* * *

><p>"So… Gaoling, huh?"<p>

"You should know this place well enough. After all, you blasted a part of it to smithereens."

"Zuko, my boy. You do exaggerate."

"Not my intention to," Zuko assured him dryly.

Zuko walked down the streets of Gaoling, the crowd shrinking as the sun began to set. He glanced around, hoping to see a familiar blind earthbender marching down the streets as well. He had already checked the Earthbending school in the vicinity.

She wasn't there.

Zuko growled in frustration. He didn't have much time. What if his mom manages to evade him again?

"Maybe you should try the squirt's house…"

He frowned. _Right._

* * *

><p>"Toph…" Her father's voice dangerously low.<p>

She twiddled her toes a little, contemplating spitting on the floor to prove her point. Then she shook head. _No, it'll just make me look… Immature._

"Yes, I'm serious about this, Father."

"Lord Shan, kindly take your leave now. We do not wish for you to witness a family dispute…" She heard her mother usher him out.

"I'm _completely_ serious about this," She adopted the same tone her father had used on her.

"The trip to Fire Nation has muddled your mind! We should have never allowed you to-"

"It has not muddled my mind! In fact, it cleared the doubts I had!" She raised her voice.

Her father supported his forehead with his palm, sighing deeply.

"I've had a long day, Toph…" He said wearily. "We'll talk about this later. To your room now, Toph."

She scowled, but she nodded obediently. Her father was wracked with worries. It was even obvious in his heartbeat.

She stalked off to her room, venting her anger on the ground below, letting it tremble as she walked. She picked up the pebble and rolled it around in her palm. With a grunt, she flung it out of the window.

She heard a bird's cry a split second later. Then, a thump on the yard just outside her room. It was a messenger hawk, or at least, seemed to be.

_Could it be…?_

Toph hurried to the yard and picked up the injured bird. Its relatively small heart wasn't beating regularly. _Probably from shock from something… Blood was gathering at particular area, swelling up… _Toph noted as she held it. Maybe the small rock she threw hit it…?

She felt its wing, where the swelling was located. She probably had to get it treated. Then, she heard a rustling of paper. She groped around the hawk's feet, finally locating the piece of paper attached to it.

She opened it up, and then frowned. _It's probably not for me. If it was, then the sender's an idiot._

"Toph? What are you doing out here? … Is that a messenger hawk?"

"Hey, Lin… Could you read something for me?"

* * *

><p>"Do you think she'll come?"<p>

"For the hundredth time, yes," Kazuya sighed in exasperation. "That is, if you expect her to be able to find someone to read the letter for her. The squirt's blind, after all."

Zuko groaned as he heard the comment, racking his brains for other alternatives. He could just head straight into the estate and get her…

However, they had met some difficulties earlier on.

_"No appointment, no meeting. Sorry, sir."_

_ "What if I told you I am the Fire Lord?"_

_ The guard examined me from head to toe. I glanced uneasily at Kazuya, who shrugged. The Bei Fongs have already changed their guards, after two short years. Then again, they _were_ kidnapped. They had to take safety precautions, I suppose…_

_ "Well, your scar looks very real. But, nice try, kiddo."_

_ My eyebrow rose a notch higher, my face heating up._

_ " 'Nice try'?" I scowled. "I AM THE FIRE LORD!"_

Zuko chastised himself. How could he have forgotten to bring his seal of proof?

"It should be time, Zuko," Kazuya said as he gazed at the dark sky.

"How could you tell?" Zuko questioned as he began to head towards the rendezvous point.

"The moon," He said shortly. "Come on, I'm curious to see what _lover's spot_ you've picked, really."

Zuko nodded obediently before the words sunk in. "W-Wait. What did you just call the rendezvous point?"

"Oh, nothing at all, lover boy. Now hurry up before I change my mind and drag you back to Mai."

Zuko regarded the man oddly as he picked up his pace.

* * *

><p><em>"… Signed, Dynamo," Lin finished. "Who's 'Dynamo'?"<em>

Toph frowned. "… Someone…"

_Why would he be here?_

* * *

><p>"This is so exciting! We haven't had one of these in years!"<p>

The group looked at each other expectantly while she gave a muffled groan.

* * *

><p>"So this is the meeting point…"<p>

"What about it?"

"Well, I figured… That it'd be more… Romantic."

"Shut your trap. Toph's just a… A very good friend of mine. So I thought to search for my mother with her."

"Spirits, you're completely dense." Kazuya said incredulously. "If that was the case, why not Mai, then?"

"I… She just rejected me!"

"You, for one thing, didn't put up much of a resistance in response to that."

Kazuya rolled his eyes and interrupted Zuko before he had a chance to speak. "Don't tell me you were shocked. You're making way too many excuses. Besides-"

Someone interrupted his speech, addressing Zuko directly. "Excuse me, could you kindly shift to your left? I'm keeping my stall early today."

Zuko turned to see the kite seller looking at him. He nodded quickly as he stepped away.

"Besides what?" He looked towards the brown-haired firebender.

Kazuya remained silent, ignoring Zuko. He scowled, wondering why the conversation was suddenly cut short. Then again, he did not want to continue it. Something about the questions that were fired at him by Mai and Kazuya told him…

_Agni… Don't tell me I…_

* * *

><p><em>AN: *sigh* Yes. I'm assuming he's really that dense/stubborn. (Didn't seem to be the case for him and Mai, but then again...)_  
><em>Oh, my apologies for not including Iroh much in the fic... I've been trying to think of scenarios in which he appears and all, but... He's stuck with the paperwork. *headdesks*<em>  
><em>Well, I hope this chapter turned out alright. The conclusion's coming soon! :D ('Cause this is filler  Filler night~)_  
><em>Erm... As usual, if there's any problem with the fic or there's something you wish to advise me on (for example, storywriting, format, OC characterization, etc) , please do. :D PM me, submit a review, anything.<em>


	13. Test

**Chapter 13 - Test**

_A/N: It's the last chapter! Yay! :D I hoped you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Come to think of it, the last episode of Legend Of Korra Book 1 comes out today. Ooh. I can't wait. Haha!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA, although I wish I did.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Sparky? Dynamo?" Toph called out as she sprinted towards the two figures loitering before Lin's father's shop.<p>

"Toph!" She felt someone rush towards her and give her suffocating hug.

Her face was buried in folds of cloth, which suffocated her. The fact that she just sprinted over here did not help.

"Mmpf!" She managed, straining her toes to meet the ground.

_Just a little more…_ She thought, energy quickly draining. _There!_

She felt the person's grip on her loosen. She took the chance and summoned a column of earth, sending the perpetrator flying. She coughed as her lungs welcomed the fresh air.

"Who… Was… That?" She asked between gasps.

"The beloved Fire Lord," Kazuya stated matter-of-factly.

She felt her cheeks heat up. She turned away in an attempt to hide the blush.

"Anyway," She spoke. "What are you two doing here?"

"We're looking for you. And we weren't allowed into your house so…"

Toph scowled. Her parents must have told the guards not to let anyone in, especially any one associated to the Avatar or Fire Lord. They were starting to slip back into the same parents she was familiar with a few years back.

"Why are you looking for me? Okay, I apologize for not saying goodbye before I left but-"

"I was looking for you, because this person here," Zuko rejoined them, deliberately drawing attention to the newly formed swelling on his head before pointing to Kazuya. "Has met my mother, would-have-been Fire Lady Ursa, recently."

"Of course, 'recently' would take on a slightly different definition considering I haven't met Aunt Ursa in over two years."

Toph nodded, processing the information before it hit her. "_'Aunt'_?"

"No. It's not what you think. It's just a term of address..."

* * *

><p>"That went well, lover boy."<p>

"Shut your trap."

"Sure. Although I feel the need to mention the hug was beautifully executed and that you missed the moving speech on how she should not agree to an arranged marriage and elope with you."

"One of these days, I swear I shove a lit dynamite down your throat."

"I can't wait."

* * *

><p>Mai stared at the ceiling as she lay in bed. She couldn't seem to sleep. She was wide awake. It was physically and mentally exhausting, entertaining the Fire Lord's guests after he practically ran out of the palace and left her with the whole bunch.<p>

She hadn't associated herself with such a large group in ages. Even when she was working with Azula and Ty Lee, it had only been the three of them.

Although, she had to admit, the change seemed, just a little… Welcoming.

_Tomorrow's when things get interesting._

* * *

><p>"Toph?"<p>

"Yeah, Lin?"

"Are you really… Running away again?"

"Er… No. I'm not. Honest. I have no reason to."

Toph placed a hand on the clothes she had laid out on her bed. She was glad she was the one with the ability to detect lies. The vibrations coming from Lin were irregular and weak. She was uncertain.

"You would. You and Fire Lord Zuko… Are rather close."

Toph forced out a hearty laugh before reassuring Lin that it was not truly so.

She was still uncertain.

"Anyway, I arranged for a supplementary Metalbending class for my students. I'll be back in the afternoon, all right, Lin? No need to prepare lunch for me."

"… I'll pack your breakfast," Lin stated, her uncertainty fainter but still showing.

Toph headed out of her room and felt the stern gaze of her parents upon her.

"Good morning, Father. Good morning, Mother."

"Good morning, Toph," They replied, albeit slightly frostily.

She frowned, "What? If you want to talk about yesterday night, we'll do it later. I'm having a class this morning."

Then, she felt Lin head towards her, her breakfast packed and ready to go. Toph reached out for it and took it from Lin. She yelled a word of thanks and ran out of the house.

After running a distance away, she slowed down. She could not believe how glad she was to leave the house.

"Master Toph! You have new students today."

She greeted Master Yu with a raised eyebrow. "I didn't say registration was open…"

He gave her a skeptical look. "They don't seem to be _permanent_ students though…"

She expanded her range quickly, scanning the school.

_Oh. It's them._

"Master Toph!" An enthusiastic student ran to greet her.

She nodded and turned to address the new students.

"Teaching us will be a challenge, _Master_ Toph," One of them said smugly.

Her scowl turned into a smirk. "Bring it, Dynamo."

She stomped her feet and firmly planted them on the ground. She blocked a blow from him with a dirt shield. She retaliated with a column of rock aimed at his chin.

"Go, Master Toph!" She heard her students scream.

* * *

><p>"You're still teaching at this school, Toph?"<p>

Zuko looked up to see a man towering over Toph. They seemed to be familiar with each other. The man appeared to be in his late twenties or early thirties. His clothing of choice immediately revealed him to be a man of wealth.

"Yes," She answered shortly.

"After you marry into my family, there will be no need for such backbreaking work. I will be able to provide you with a comfortable and luxurious life."

"With all due respect, in terms of wealth, my family is on par with yours. Also, I won't marry you. You were there when I told my parents so."

"Ah, but your family had lost a fair amount of money to us during the last few months of the 100 Year War. All because…"

Zuko watched Toph's eyes widen as realization dawned upon her.

"Of their search for you."

"You have no idea how much your little act of rebellion cost them, my dear. They asked my family to print tons of posters and spread them as far throughout the kingdom as their influence can, thereby exposing the secret they have kept for twelve years."

Like a jigsaw puzzle, something was pieced together. A fragment of his memory… So that was what it was about… The poster… This would not end well.

_Shut up! _Zuko motioned towards the man. Toph stopped him by gripping his wrist, slowly shaking her head. He frowned. He knew how it would end.

"Unfortunately for them, the news never really got too far. In fact by the second town we reached, Princess Azula had already found out about your alliance with the Avatar, and by extension, your parents' alliance."

Zuko gritted his teeth together. He recalled having such a poster flying right smack into his face during his travels, which had been ripped in pieces.

"Your family, without the rest of Gaoling's knowledge, had been placed under house arrest. Your parents lost everything because of you."

"It doesn't make sense. They still to be doing quite well," Kazuya cut in. "On top of a huge plot of land, they have servants."

"My family benevolently provided for them. That's why the Bei Fongs are ever in our debt." The vile man greedily ran his eyes over Toph, who was standing stock still, "Our marriage will only bond the two families, Toph. A bond that was formed during the toughest times."

"If you're a filial daughter, listen to them."

* * *

><p><em>Goodness! Where are the rest? Have they gone to play hide-and-seek now? Of all times!<em> Mai sighed as she scanned the place.

She took a dagger and plunged it into the ground, positioned vertically. _Time now is… One o'clock._

"Soon."

* * *

><p><em>No, it can't be. Does it really mean I have no choice…<em> A flurry of thoughts hit her, overwhelming her senses.

"It's inevitab- Urk!"

"Shut your foul mouth!" Zuko growled.

_I have to marry this man?_

"H-Hey, be rational… What can you gain from this..?"

_If I refuse, my family will be…_

"Yeah, be rational," Kazuya agreed, interrupting a protest issued from Zuko. "Instead of holding him up by the collar and continue letting him spew idiocies, why not you have him knocked out?"

_I can't hear myself think!_

"PIPE DOWN! ALL OF YOU!" She burst, swallowing all three of them in earth, leaving only their heads above ground level.

The following silence was all she needed.

"Guys, it's all right. Lord Shan, I will-"

"Toph!"

* * *

><p>"That was surprisingly easy," Suki muttered.<p>

"He did a good job of distracting, I'll give him that. Not before a punch to his face though."

"You can punch him later, Sokka. First things first."

* * *

><p><em>Urgh… My head hurts…<em> Zuko slowly opened his eyes, feeling disoriented.

"This… Isn't Gaoling."

"You got that right," Someone answered him with an uncomfortably nasal voice.

Zuko squinted. He tried catch a glimpse of the person's face in vain. He strained his neck, but the person had towered over him… Wait. If this was the person's boot…

"Why am I buried here? Toph!" He shouted at the person standing above him.

"I'm here, idiot," A voice came from his left.

She was also buried in the ground.

"… You're an Earthbender, aren't you?" He asked her incredulously.

Her originally calm face turned red. But it wasn't in embarrassment. He could tell.

She coughed slightly and replied, "No."

"Don't lie to me. Y-"

"She's _actually_ a firebender!" Someone interrupted. It was Kazuya.

Zuko looked at the two in puzzlement and was about to continue when Kazuya shot him a look.

_"Keep quiet or else."_

"Let me outtt!" Came the annoying voice. "I'm rich! I can give you anything you want! Just let me out!"

"We will. We're just in it for the money, after all," Another masked figure said cheerily.

"But, we won't set all of you free, of course," A third added.

The last two were female.

"Who to pick though…"

"I'd say the girl. She's blind. She can't even see our faces. She can get more money for us."

_Brilliant!_ Zuko thought. Then they would be able to… However, there was also the problem. There was definitely more than these three. And one of them would be an Earthbender, considering the speed in which the four were carried here and buried…

"All right! Let me go with her! I am her husband! She won't be able to access the money in the banks without me!"

He sighed in exasperation, this grown man is acting worse than a kid.

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

"She's Toph Bei Fong! She's supposed to marry me this year! I'm Shan Luo!"

"… You're gonna have to do better than that. I've never heard of the two of you."

"We don't have the official documents yet!"

"No need for that. We'll just ask you a few questions. Answer them right and we'll set you free."

Zuko watched as one headed towards Toph. She was too engrossed in her Earthbending… Alarmed, he yelled out her name.

Her head snapped up and turned towards the person. The person spoke to her a little and Toph's face color drained.

What's wrong?

"Alright, Shan Luo. First question: What's her favorite food?"

"That's… Er…"

"Come on, your wife said she made it easy for you."

"Remember the first time we had breakfast together in this country, _dear_?" Toph called out.

Something clicked into place.

"D… Dough fritters?" Zuko asked uncertainly.

"Right answer, wrong man," Another one said.

"Next, her greatest fear?"

Shan Luo grinned, "I know that one! Being imprisoned at home, with no freedom."

The person looked towards Toph, who was frowning in concentration.

"Her face says no."

Zuko exchanged looks with Kazuya.

"I know," He said. "Swimming alone. Water cuts off her contact with the earth, her sense of security."

"Last question: favorite pastime?"

"Earthbending!" The man shouted.

"That idiot…" Kazuya muttered as the people stiffened.

Zuko looked at Toph, who nodded with a grin.

"No. Actually, it's fighting."

* * *

><p>Toph boosted herself out of the earth prison. <em>'Prison'? Bah. What bullshit.<em>

The three lunged at her. She dodged their first strike, and pushed them back with a swipe of the pole she just fashioned out of rock. She dropped it quickly. It wasn't her style.

She read their movements easily, adrenaline rushing through her. She was about to knock them out in a single blow when she realized something. Something she had not noticed earlier.

_Why?_

* * *

><p>"Toph! What happened?" Zuko yelled out when the girl stopped suddenly.<p>

One of the robbers took a club and awkwardly hit Toph. She fell to the ground.

"So, Earthbender, huh? Nearly got us into trouble there."

One left the scene quickly while the other two tied Toph's arms to her back, attaching the rope to a stone. Another came back with water.

"You can't do that!" He shouted at them.

"Why not?"

They filled the hole with water, submerging Toph in it. The water level reached dangerously to Toph's nostrils, before it stopped. Zuko heaved a sigh of relief. Until she regains consciousness, she's safe.

"Oh well, should we just kill all of them? We frisked enough money from them."

"Yeah, they are a troublesome bunch. Especially that girl."

"Then just kill her, not us! Heck, you can kill all three of them! Just spare me! I have more money waiting for you if you will just release me!"

"How are you her husband? You don't seem to care for your spouse's wellbeing."

"It's an arranged marriage! Bah, her family is a bunch of fools, I tell you. They readily believe that Azula found out about Toph herself. Like the princess of Fire Nation would care about one measly Earthbender."

Zuko felt his face heat up. He couldn't believe this man…

"You're a rotten person, but I like it. One of my accomplices will follow you to town. If you don't report us, we won't bother you again. We clear on that?"

"Crystal."

"You're an ass, Shan Luo. I wouldn't even stoop so low…" Kazuya hissed.

The earth released the man quickly, he dusted himself quickly. Before any of the others could react, he dashed towards the woods, out of the clearing.

"Dammit!" One cursed as he chased after him.

As he heard a thud, he felt a sense of satisfaction. Shan Luo was caught again.

Suddenly, the earth released him as well. He pushed himself out of the hole and saw Kazuya do the same. He had the same look of bewilderment.

Zuko rushed towards Toph. The earth had release her as well, the hole widening, but the water maintained at a high level. She was still floating in the water, unconscious. Once she woke up, she may start flailing.

Without a thought, he dived into the water, barely squeezing past Toph and down the watery depths. He opened his eyes slightly, searching for the rock that held her down. He spotted it. It would be easier to cut the rope than lift the rock out of the hole… He reached for his pocket dagger.

_Dammit! They frisked us earlier! It would have been gone!_

* * *

><p>"Hah! 'Frisked us', you say? Couldn't find the knife hidden in my coat, could you?"<p>

Mai coughed, gripping the wound on her right arm. She had to cut of the blood flow. She tore off a bit of her sleeve and tied it just above the wound.

"Don't worry, this poison will only immobilize you. No harm, is there?" The man grinned. "Just be careful. I hear the animals here aren't exactly friendly."

She scowled as he made a dash for it. She pulled out her stilettos and aimed.

She watched him fall and gave a wry smile.

"Couldn't tell that I was ambidextrous, could you?"

* * *

><p>"You have quite the imagination," She told him. "When was the last time you saw me flailing when I was in water?"<p>

"You did. When I saved you that last time," Suki cut in.

"That doesn't count!" Toph said stubbornly. "I was really going to drown! And I was asking Zuko here!"

Zuko sighed, brushing away the dripping wet hair from his own face.

"I couldn't care less. I want to ask why all of you, including this woman here," Zuko jabbed a finger in Toph's direction. "Was in the plan!"

"We were just trying to help you, Zuko. Believe us. You'll understand why, soon."

"Anyhow, I just found out when I was fighting them. If Sokka, Suki and Mai had pulled out all the stops on me, they would have easily revealed their identities to us. I was kind of curious as to what they were doing as well."

"But you didn't move at all when you were in water. We thought you were unconscious."

"I mastered that fear a while back already, Zuko. Although you were right, it was my greatest fear. I fear nothing now! Hah!" She grinned, spitting on the ground.

"You change so much in two years…"

"Like you haven't. You're taller and everything. I still can't beat your height. I thought my growth spurt would have been of help."

"Toph," Zuko suddenly spoke. "Was your favorite food really that dough fritters we ate at the inn?"

She felt her cheeks warm. She turned away.

"Y-You can make your own assumptions."

"Toph. Look at me. I-"

"I can't see, you idiot!" She turned to yell at him.

Then, she felt sudden flurry of warm air against her face. Before she knew it, she felt something press against her lips.

"Mmpf?" She was blushing furiously. She just knew it.

But she didn't struggle.

She felt him pull away before he muttered, "Don't marry that man."

She sat there, dazed. The earth's feedback just didn't register with her.

* * *

><p>"So there you are."<p>

Mai looked up to find Kazuya staring at her.

"Good timing, help me drag this deadweight back to the forest clearing."

Kazuya wordlessly picked up the man and shifted the weight to his back. He glanced at her limp right arm.

"I got poisoned. But it won't harm me, if this man's word is anything to go by."

Kazuya's brown eyes were filled with renewed urgency.

"Let's get Katara."

* * *

><p>"Where's Aang and Katara?" They weren't with you?" Zuko asked.<p>

"They're with Toph's parents."

_Toph's parents?_

"We heard everything, Toph. We'll cancel the arranged marriage."

Toph's dazed expression slowly faded and she broke into a smile and got up. Every footstep she took towards her parents created a small puddle. They embraced her slowly.

"I'm sorry, Dad, Mom. I hadn't known I caused our family to lose so much…"

"It's no matter. We will pick ourselves up again. Your father has quite a talent for business. He was unable to exhibit it much since everything was rather smooth-sailing. It will keep him busy."

Lord Bei Fong nodded. "It's a welcome change."

_Wait. They heard everything?_

"Well, it seems like we need not worry about you now," He glanced at Zuko.

Zuko's face flushed.

* * *

><p>Zuko looked towards the two. "All well and rested?"<p>

Kazuya and Mai both nodded, Kazuya more readily than Mai.

Toph felt Zuko reach out for her hand. She let him take it. He squeezed it lightly as the four stepped towards the edge of the cliff, feeling the breeze.

Kazuya scanned the area. "I'm not too sure about this, but I think Aunt Ursa said something about staying in the east of Earth Kingdom... "

"That'll be our first lead then," Mai said.

"Would you look at the sunrise," Kazuya whistled.

Zuko stiffened. It was obvious when he was holding her hand.

"Yeah. I would," Toph said cheerily, before snarling. "If I could! Now get your ass moving or I'll send you flying to the Water Tribes!"

"Yikes. Touchy, touchy," He muttered.

Zuko chuckled before declaring, "Come on. Let's go!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Alright. The end. ... I hope you enjoyed it!  
>Please do review so I can improve and make my future stories better...!<br>Also, I would like to thank all the reviewers so far:  
>- xXh3aDpHoN3zXx<br>- tomboy 26  
>- Beautifully Misshapen<br>- XxheartsyouxX  
>- Alewar Warinot<br>- Shiina Yuki  
>- KiwiMerino<br>- Anna  
>- Rohan<br>- lazyguy90  
>- Padfootkicksbutt<br>- Amakatsu  
>Not forgetting everyone who has put 'Change' on story alert! Thank you very much, all of you! :D<br>Special thanks to my awesome beta reader (who probably won't see this) who read through all the drafts that came up with and kept me (somewhat) sane during my random bouts of inspiration/craziness. :]_


End file.
